96 hours with Edward Cullen
by T.Yuki
Summary: Ela é tradutora-intérprete: fala inglês e italiano. Ele é um ator americano que vai divulgar seu novo filme, fazendo uma visita à Itália. O que 96 horas podem oferecer aos dois? – Todos humanos
1. Preview

**96 hours with Edward Cullen.**

Ela é tradutora-intérprete: fala inglês e italiano. Ele é um ator americano que vai divulgar seu novo filme, fazendo uma visita à Itália. O que 96 horas podem oferecer aos dois? – Todos humanos

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_- Você foi a escolhida, Isabella. – Peter deu de ombros. _

_- Como assim 'escolhida'? – Perguntei em choque. – Por acaso estava em algum catálogo?_

_- Não, mas estava na lista de melhores tradutoras. – Ele sorriu. – Aproveite a viagem. Leve algumas amigas. Uma viagem a Itália é sempre bom!_

_Uma viagem a Itália é sempre bom. É, é sempre bom..._

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Preview – **Amigas.

Eu pessoalmente odeio fazer compras. Acho que é a atividade mais fútil existente. Mas eu gosto de moda. Se eu pudesse, teria todas as peças de roupas sem sair de casa. Pra mim, o único problema é me locomover até a loja e escolher entre milhares de opções. Só.

E apesar disso tudo Rosalie, Alice e eu temos uma loja. Fizemos faculdade de moda juntas e nos conhecemos lá. Desde então, somos completamente unidas.

Rosalie é a típica vaidosa, prepotente, superior, que ama luxo e etc. Mas apesar disso é uma boa amiga. É a mais dedicada a nossa loja e ainda assim trabalha comigo nesse mundo das línguas. Diferente de mim, ela fala francês fluente e só trabalha no país.

Alice é obcecada por tudo que implique em uma compra ou decoração de todas as formas. É a que dá mais opiniões sobre as peças da loja e, além disso, trabalha numa revista de moda como colunista. Acho que ela é definitivamente, sobre todos os pontos de vista, a pessoa mais feliz e consumista que eu conheço. Enfim, é minha melhor amiga.

E eu... Bom, eu sou Isabella. Sempre tomo conta das finanças e na parte da organização da loja. Consegui meu emprego como tradutora há alguns anos atrás, quando ainda estava na faculdade e ainda de graça, Rosalie conseguiu uma vaga. E pra mim é tão bom que eu simplesmente continuei com os dois trabalhos.

Eu usualmente só trabalhava com turistas que vinham pro nosso país. Bom, isso até Peter me comunicar que teria de fazer uma viagem à Itália. Era uma dinheirada irrecusável, e até eu, que não sou ambiciosa, decidi aceitar. Muito dinheiro, uma viagem pra um país divino, com passagens de graça, hotel de luxo...

É, simplesmente irrecusável.

- Itália? – Alice e Rose me olharam em choque e eu concordei com a cabeça, guardando o último livro de registro.

- Vocês vêm comigo? – Perguntei com um sorriso, me debruçando no balcão e Rose sorriu monstruosamente.

- Mas é claro! – As duas concordaram. – Quando?

- Próxima semana. – Dei de ombros. – Só por quatro dias.

Quatro dias. O que quatro dias iam mudar na minha vida?

Nada. Por isso mesmo eu aceitei.

Bom, foi mais ou menos assim que eu pensei no começo...

* * *

Olá queridas, amadas e idolatrádas salve-salve, leitoras. '-'

Bom, essa é minha terceira fanfic. Eu a escrevi quando estava nas férias monstruosamente quentes de Janeiro e bom, foi o que eu consegui.

Não é muito longa, nem muito curta e conta sobre 4 dias que Bella tem que passar com Edward, recheados de surpresas. :B

Eu sei, demorei quase meia vida pra postar... Mas deu certo. :B E eu nem matei ninguém. kkk

Eu não faço idéia se vou conseguir manter um padrão de dia pra postagem já que perdi completamente meu cronograma, então eu pelo menos tenho certeza que passo aqui uma vez por semana, no mínimo. q

Domingo? Certo, domingo eu apareço aqui. :B

Deixe todo e qualquer tipo de comentário: Reclamações, elogios, acusações, traumas, danos, sei lá. x.x'

Hmm, espero que gostem, gatas. ;B

Vejo vocês domingo que vem; \o

Até. ;*


	2. Conhecendo os visitantes

**Chapter 1 –** Conhecendo os visitantes.

.

Pegamos o vôo pra Itália na quinta-feira e Peter fez questão de nos levar até o aeroporto. Explicou sobre as pessoas que eu teria que ajudar e tals.

O vôo foi tranqüilo. Se não fosse por Alice me perguntando toda hora se a loja estaria em boas mãos com Ângela no controle de tudo e Rose comentando o tempo todo sobre o cabelo dela estar mais seco com o novo xampu.

Chegamos lá por volta das três da tarde e fomos pro hotel. Era um hotel cinco estrelas extremamente luxuoso com cores quentes por todos os cantos. Alice amou tanto quando Rose.

Depois de ajeitar as coisas no quarto, nós três fomos pro saguão, esperar pacientemente pelas visitas.

- Não esqueça. – Rose releu. – Jasper Hale. Fez o papel de um dos violões da história, juntamente com Emmett MacCarty. Edward Cullen é o principal da história. Ele salva sua filha de uma terrível máfia.

- Rose, não preciso da sinopse do filme. Só me diz o nome deles. – Eu ri.

- Emmett MacCarty. – Alice tirou a foto da pasta e me mostrou. Alto, musculoso. Eu o definiria como o bombadinho de cabelo batidinho. – Nunca esteve na Itália, obviamente não sabe de nada.

Certo. Bombadinho de cabelo batidinho: Emmett MacCarty.

- Jasper Hale. – Rose mostrou a foto. Loiro e branquelo de olho claro, altura mediana sem muitos músculos. – Veio várias vezes pra cá. Ou ele é um fracasso em italiano, ou nunca realmente se importou em conhecer a língua.

Ok. Loirinho: Jasper Hale.

- Edward Cullen. – Alice mostrou a outra foto. – Apareceu aqui uma vez.

Cabelos bronzes e bagunçados, olhos verdes e fortes, boca fina e vermelha, musculoso nos lugares certos, aparentemente alto e... Bom, extremamente lindo.

Certo, o bonitão principal da história: Edward Cullen.

Meu celular tocou e eu atendi.

- Isabella!

- Hm?

- O agente deles acabou de me ligar. – Peter começou. – Se preparem, eles estão chegando. E não esqueça o nome de ninguém!

- Ok, pode deixar.

- Divirtam-se. – Ele falou animado antes de desligar.

- Estão vindo. – Falei e Alice sorriu animada.

- Esse eu pegava. – Rosalie apontou pro bombadinho e eu ri.

- Eu fico com o loirinho. – Alice apontou pro Jasper. – Ele tem uma carinha fofa, não? Um tanto assustada...

- Vocês só pensam nessas coisas? – Perguntei entre risadas e me ajeitei no sofá, abraçando minhas pernas.

- Sabe o que é melhor disso tudo? –Rose sorriu pras fichas na mão dela.

- O que? – Alice perguntou.

- Eles são solteiros. – Ela cantarolou e eu ri alto.

Cinco segundos depois três silhuetas masculinas entraram pela porta. Visivelmente eram os três atores que eu esperava, principalmente por ter dois seguranças junto com eles e uma gritaria horrenda vinda do lado de fora do hotel.

Emmett era vinte vezes mais forte que eu imaginei. Usando uma calça social preta, uma camisa branca e por cima um colete preto, ele foi o primeiro a entrar. Em seguida Jasper. Era com certeza o mais baixinho entre os três. Com uma diferença mínima de uns sete centímetros talvez... Enfim, ele usava uma calça preta larga que caia por cima dos tênis all star brancos e uma camiseta simples branca. Quase pude ouvir Alice e Rosalie suspirando e quando eu considerei rir, o último esperado entrou no saguão.

Edward era... Além de divinamente lindo ao vivo. A camiseta azul clara por cima do tronco era perfeita pro corpo dele, juntamente com a calça jeans preta e um tênis da Nike da mesma cor e sujo. O braço dobrado em frente ao corpo prendendo a gola de uma jaqueta preta no ombro e os óculos Ray Ban preto davam um ar mais largado pra ele. Ele realmente era um galã.

- Você é a Isabella, não? – A voz grossa do bombadinho quase me fez pular de susto do sofá e eu me coloquei de pé no mesmo instante.

- Isso. – Sorri, apertando a mão dele assim que ele a estendeu na minha direção. – E você é Emmett MacCarty, certo?

- Certíssimo. – Ele riu, olhando pras meninas no sofá.

- Olá Isabella. – O loirinho sorriu esticando a mão na minha direção e eu apertei. Então ele olhou na mesma direção das meninas no sofá e eu me senti meio que obrigada a apresentá-las.

- Essas são Rosalie e Alice. – Apontei pra elas respectivamente, dando uns passos pra trás e os dois foram cumprimentá-las.

- Oi. – Ouvi uma voz masculina atrás de mim e pulei de susto, escorregando depois de tropeçar no meu próprio pé e no de alguém. Só não caí no chão direto porque dois braços enormes e brancos envolveram minha cintura logo abaixo dos meus seios e me seguraram.

Eu ouvi a pessoa rir e me endireitei de pé antes que levasse a pessoa pro chão comigo. Me virei a ponto de ver Edward a uns dez centímetros de distância e eu tropecei pra trás de susto com a proximidade.

Na verdade eu me concentrei inconscientemente nos lábios vermelhos que ao vivo pareciam realmente bem mais vermelhos e por um instante minha mente se dividiu em fazer algo que eu não devia ou simplesmente me afastar dele.

Educação, Isabella.

E eu corei quando ele riu baixinho num sorriso presunçoso.

Por Deus! Que dentes eram aqueles?

- Devagar, querida. Tem pra todo mundo, sem pressa.

Eu literalmente não sabia se devia parar de olhar pra boca dele, pedir que ele parasse de olhar pra minha boca, ou me concentrar pra não cair de novo...

Mas aquela frase foi um tanto exibicionista demais e eu virei a cara.

Hmpf, metido.

- Opa. – Emmett riu atrás de mim e Edward tirou as mãos da minha cintura.

- Oi. – Sorri encabulada e me afastei mais um passo antes de esticar a mão na direção dele. – Sou Isabella.

- É, eu sei. – Ele sorriu de canto, tirando os óculos com a outra mão enquanto me cumprimentava. – Sou Edward. _Mas você já sabe, é claro_.

Ricos. Eu os odeio. São mesmo muito metidos só porque têm garotas a seus pés e muito dinheiro no bolso.

Conquistadores baratos.

Ótimo. Minha primeira impressão dele não tinha sido das melhores. Não tinha como ser pior.

Abri um sorrisinho incomodado e sem graça, me livrando da mão dele pra colocar na nuca. Aproveitei pra revirar os olhos a vontade quando ele virou pra olhar as meninas no sofá.

- Essas são Alice e Rosalie. – Apontei pras duas e ele sorriu as cumprimentando com um aceno simples.

- Então vocês vão nos acompanhar nessa jornada? – Emmett perguntou apoiando o peso do corpo no ombro de Jasper.

- Na verdade, só eu sei falar italiano. – Sorri presunçosa e eles riram, menos Edward, claro. Parecia até que ele queria economizar sorrisos normais, já que todos que vinham dele tinham um toque sarcástico. – Mas Allie e Rose são minhas companheiras de viagem, vocês terão de agüentá-las.

- Sem problemas. – Jasper e Emmett disseram ao mesmo tempo eu meio que me senti uma vela ali.

Nós almoçamos no restaurante do hotel. O papo foi normal. Hora ou outra Edward soltava uma frase machista e aquilo alimentava meu desgosto.

Ajudei Jasper, Edward e Emmett a acertarem tudo com os quartos e acabamos decidindo dar uma volta por Veneza de barco mais tarde. E eu fui passar um tempo com as meninas, que só falavam sobre 'Jasper ter uma banda' ou 'Emmett ter uma bunda inimaginável', como Rosalie mesmo disse.

Jasper e Emmett pareciam mais legais que Edward. Bem mais normais, eu diria.

Enfim, decidimos adiantar o passeio.

Mais tarde, lá pelas cinco nós falamos com os meninos e pelo jeito eles estavam prontos pra ir também.

Itália é mesmo magnífica!

Conseguimos um barco enorme pra dar voltas por lá. Na verdade tinha várias pessoas desconhecidas nele, mas foi só o que conseguimos. Foi um pouco complicado passar pelas fãs e pelos fotógrafos, mas deu tudo certo. Jasper conversava animadamente com Alice, assim como Emmett e Rose. Então meio que 'restou' Edward e eu.

- Preciso de você. - Edward começou, murmurando pra mim enquanto os olhos paravam em algo a minha direita.

Eu quase revirei os olhos quando vi uma loira típica italiana de cabelos um tanto arruivados olhar pra ele com a maior cara de piranha. Aquele vestido preto extremamente decotado... Ah, ridículo.

- Eu imagino o quanto precisa de mim. - Murmurei.

- Hã?

- Nada. Diga o que precisa. - Tentei sorrir.

- Eu preciso do telefone dela. - Edward sorriu, com os olhos brilhando pra garota. - Diga a ela que os olhos dela são os mais bonitos que eu já vi.

- Idiota. - Murmurei e ele me olhou confuso.

- Hã?

- Nada. - Sorri, me levantando e indo até a mulher. Eu pedi o telefone dela, avisando que o cara que estava sentado ao meu lado queria e ela quase atingiu um orgasmo cósmico só de ouvir aquilo. Anotou o número seguido de um 'Tânia, Call me' e uma carinha mandando beijo.

- Obrigada, Isabella. - Edward sorriu, pegando o telefone e colocando no bolso da jaqueta.

- Patético. - Murmurei virando o rosto.

- O que é patético? - Edward perguntou e eu me assustei, já que até agora ele não estava ouvindo o que eu dizia.

- Isso. - Apontei pra ele. - É patético como alguém passa o telefone pra outra pessoa só trocando olhares. Ela nem se preocupou se você é um tarado, um serial killer, um psicopata... Ou só um idiota.

Edward riu sarcástico, se acomodando ao meu lado.

- Você é antiquada. - Ele revirou os olhos. - Eu tenho o que ela precisa. E ela... Bom, ela tem o corpo que eu preciso. E só.

Foi impossível não revirar os olhos e soltar um suspiro derrotado.

- Nem todas as mulheres são assim, sabia?

- Claro que eu sei. - Edward sorriu. - Mas quem disse que eu preciso de todas, não?

Eu queria poder dar um tapa na cara dele e pra não fazer isso, me sentei em outro lugar vago, bem afastado dali.

Dois minutos depois alguém se sentou ao meu lado.

- Isabella, quantos-

- Bella. – Cortei Edward e ele me olhou confuso.

- Mas eu gosto de Isabella. – Edward retrucou.

Bufei, batendo o pé nervosamente enquanto virava o rosto pra longe.

- Edward, o que você quer? - Perguntei irritada. - O telefone de mais alguém?

- Você é irritadiça. - Ele riu divertido.

- Não. Você é irritante.

Pude ver Edward sorrir antes de virar o rosto pro mesmo lado que eu e nós nos levantamos quando o cara pediu.

O lado bom de ser a Itália é que, em geral, as fãs não eram tão obsessivas quanto eu já vi em programas.

Ok, elas eram. Mas em frente ao hotel o movimento era horrível. Já nas ruas, não. Algumas pessoas só ficavam olhando e outras vinham pedir autógrafos e fotos. Demorou pelo menos uns quinze minutos até que eles pudessem andar livremente pelas calçadas com a gente.

Fomos andando lentamente por algumas ruas mais calmas, talvez até mesmo por estar escurecendo elas pareciam bem mais calmas do que eu já tinha visto antes. Rose e Emmett andavam na frente, mas logo atrás de dois seguranças, conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa. Alice e Jasper vinham logo depois, comentando em sussurros e Edward e eu andávamos em silêncio atrás dos dois. Bom, atrás de nós também tinham alguns seguranças e eles também conversavam. Na verdade só Edward e eu estávamos em silêncio. E aquilo era bom pra mim.

Eu tropecei umas duas vezes no meu próprio pé, ou em qualquer coisa que estivessem em relevo e me chutei mentalmente por ter que aceitar a ajuda de Edward.

Quando estávamos subindo alguns degraus, eu escorreguei legal e por um triz milacuroso, não caí. Ou porque Edward agarrou minha cintura de novo, apoiando o peso do meu corpo no dele pra que não caíssemos feio no chão.

Era completamente desrespeitoso o que passou na minha mente quando nossos corpos ficaram tão juntos e eu tratei de me endireitar em frente a ele, corando drasticamente ao perceber que nossos rostos estavam a uns dois centímetros e nossos narizes se batiam.

- Você precisa parar de tentar achar motivos pra que eu te agarre, sabia, Isabella? O que as fãs pensariam se vissem isso? - Edward riu divertido e eu me afastei dele com raiva.

- Ai, você é tão idiota! - Cuspi revirando os olhos e o empurrando pra longe. Edward caiu na gargalhada enquanto eu pulava três degraus de uma vez só, de repente apressada em sair de perto dele.

Ah, mas que cara chato!

* * *

Olá queridas. '-'

Como foi a semana?:B

Ah, primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente as tchutchucas que leram e deixaram reviews, as que adicionaram a fic como favorita e as que somente leram. ;D

Espero que gostem do primeiro cap. :B

Vejo vocês próximo domingo, pode ser? *-*

Se der eu apareço mais cedo. :B

Beijos. \o


	3. Uma trégua

**Chapter 2** – Jogos.

.

Emmett ainda nos convenceu a ir a um restaurante e nós acabamos jantando pedaços enormes de lasanhas num outro restaurante por lá. Foi muito bom. Jasper contou algumas de suas aventuras de quando participou do tour com a banda e contou algumas novidades sobre o filme que estava promovendo ser o último que ele ia fazer, já que ia investir na carreira da banda por algum tempo e talvez definitivamente esquecer a atuação.

Diferente disso, Emmett comentou que foi convidado e aceitou fazer uma série de investigação criminal por duas temporadas. Sem mais novidades.

Edward ficava hora ou outra comentando alguma coisa na conversa, ou simplesmente ficava com a maior cara de desinteressado.

- Vamos conversar, Isabella. - Edward comentou se ajeitando no banco do barco.

Sabe, eu estava apreciando o vento gelado, a noite bonita, o céu estrelado...

Não falei nada e Edward se mexeu ao meu lado, apoiando os cotovelos na perna pra me olhar. Pude ver que ele sorria monstruosamente e não controlei um revirar dos olhos.

- Sobre...?

- Qualquer coisa. - Edward sorriu com um ar de vencedor. - Estou entediado.

E eu era o 'anti-tédio' dele, por acaso?

- Acontece às vezes. É bem normal. Você se acostuma.

- Vamos conversar.

- Não quero conversar, Edward.

- Ok. Uma trégua. - Edward ergueu os braços em defesa. - Eu só queria puxar assunto. Na verdade eu quero saber mais sobre você.

- Pra que?

- Porque eu quero saber mais sobre você. Algo de errado nisso?

Sim, bastante.

- O que você quer saber? - Perguntei mais interessada em olhar a lua, a noite...

- O que você puder me contar.

Eu deduzi que ele não ia esquecer que esperava uma resposta quando ele ficou me olhando por uns dois minutos.

- Meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho vinte e três anos e sou formada em moda. - Falei sem emoção e Edward continuou me encarando por um tempo.

- Só?

- É, só.

- Você sabia que eu fiz faculdade? - Edward perguntou, parecendo contar o maior babado do século pra mim.

- Que bom pra você. - Sorri.

- Medicina. - Edward deu de ombros e aquela palavrinha quebrou minha máscara de durona.

- Quê? Medicina? Como assim?

- Algo de errado nisso, Isabella? - Edward perguntou, realmente orgulhoso por ter conseguido me pegar de guarda baixa.

- Tudo.

- Isso é um tanto ofensivo. Você duvida que eu tenha capacidade de fazer uma faculdade de medicina? - Edward me olhou em choque.

- Só não faz o menor sentido pra mim. - Dei de ombros.

- Continuo ofendido. - Edward murmurou.

- Não duvidei da sua capacidade, Edward. Disse que não faz o menor sentido. - Expliquei e Edward abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Certo, já chegamos no hotel. - Edward se levantou e só então eu percebi que o barco tinha parado. E que todos tinham entrado e dois seguranças esperavam que nós saíssemos dali. - Obrigada por matar meu tempo, querida.

- Matar seu tempo? - Me levantei e fui indo atrás de Edward, enquanto ele murmurava 'Buona notte' pra qualquer pessoa que aparecesse na frente dele. - Você é tão idiota!

Eu quis socar a cabeça de Edward na parede até que ele perdesse a consciência, mas aquilo estava meio fora de alcance, então eu cruzei os braços e bati a própria cabeça na parede quando entramos no elevador.

Eu chutaria duzentas vezes a cabeça de cada uma das meninas por me deixarem sozinha com esse malfeitor.

Podia ouvir uma moça falar com uma voz fina uma penca de coisas em italiano e Edward soltar um pigarreio.

- Isabella, preciso da sua ajuda.

Olhei bem pra cara da mulher baixinha e morena que encarava Edward com um sorriso enorme que enrugava as pontas dos olhos e em seguida pro rosto confuso de Edward.

- O que ela está dizendo? - Ele sussurrou pra mim.

- Que você é um idiota metido a gostosão e que ela nunca viu pessoa mais mesquinha na vida.

- Ela, Isabella. O que ELA está dizendo, não você. - Edward disse irônico pra mim e eu pedi pra que a mulher repetisse, já que não tinha prestado atenção em nada do que ela tinha dito.

- Ela é sua fã. Ela te ama. Ela adora você em 'Noites de Verão' e o maior sonho dela é que você dê um autógrafo nas costas dela.

- Que merda, até no elevador. - Edward falou com um sorriso. - Diga a ela que... Eu agradeço o carinho.

- É mentira. Você não liga pra ela. - Eu revirei os olhos.

- Diga que eu agradeço o carinho dela, Isabella. - Edward repetiu e eu me obriguei a falar com a moça.

- Ela quer um autógrafo. - Falei e Edward trocou um olhar com os seguranças.

- Diga que eu adoraria dar toda atenção do mundo pra ela, mas já está tarde e eu tenho que me preparar pras entrevistas que começam logo logo. - Edward falou, como se estivesse animado e eu mordi o lábio pra não mandar ele tomar bem no meio daquele lugar.

Entrevistas? Que entrevistas?

Os meninos só teriam a coletiva de imprensa amanhã. Que história era aquela de entrevista?

- Mentiroso.

- Sem profissionalismo. - Edward falou pra mim com um sorriso, como se dissesse 'Bom dia, trouxe pão'.

- Idiota. - Cuspi antes de sorrir pra moça e contar a ela, que se contentou em abraçar Edward e seguir o rumo dela assim que nós saímos do elevador.

Edward caminhou normalmente até a porta do quarto, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sua mente não pesa, não? - Perguntei parada no batente da minha porta, em frente ao quarto dos meninos, onde Edward tateava a chave nos bolsos.

- Deveria?

- Você acabou de mentir pra uma pessoa por pura preguiça.

- Eu não menti... E não foi por preguiça.

- Você fingiu que tinha uma entrevista e não tem!

- Isabella, me pagam pra eu fingir. - Edward olhou pra mim, sério. - É meu trabalho.

- Idiota! - Revirei os olhos abrindo a porta e Edward girou a chave na porta dele.

- Você precisa de novos adjetivos, Isabella. Isso já ficou bem monótono. - Edward riu e eu fiz questão de bater a porta na cara dele.

Alice estava assistindo alguma coisa na TV enquanto Rosalie estava no chuveiro. E quando as duas se juntaram, foram boas horas falando sobre Jasper e Emmett.

- E como foi o papo com o gatão Cullen? - Alice perguntou, praticamente quicando na cama enquanto Rosalie me encarava com um sorriso enorme.

- Bem idiota. - Murmurei, pegando meu pijama na mala e ignorando o choque das duas.

- Como assim? - Rosalie perguntou confusa.

- Ele é um estúpido mesquinho. - Reclamei. - Vocês tinham que ver como ele é bobo! Eu devia ter recusado esse trabalho.

Rosalie e Alice se entre olharam antes de caírem na gargalhada.

O que era tão engraçado?

- Você é sempre tão encrenqueira, Bella. - Alice revirou os olhos. - O que há de errado no cara?

- Tudo: O jeito superior dele, como ele olha com desprezo pras pessoas, como ele trata os fãs... Até o cabelo despenteado dele é errado.

Alice e Rosalie caíram na gargalhada de novo e eu bufei, indo pro banheiro.

- Ah, você gostou dele, fala sério... - Rosalie riu e eu parei a porta pra lançar um olhar mortal a ela. - O quê? Você reclama, mas aposto que prefere ter a companhia dele do que ficar sozinha ou de vela...

- Eu? Eu quero ver Edward Cullen a milhas de distância de mim. - Falei antes de bater a porta do banheiro com força.

Ainda assim podia ouvir a risada das meninas.

- Não minta pra nós, Bella. - Alice gritou. - Contra fatos, não há argumentos.

Ignorei a risada das duas lá fora e fiz questão de demorar pelo menos duas horas no banheiro.

Também, aquela enorme banheira maravilhosa, cheia de espumas e o cheiro bom de amêndoas me fez relaxar mais do que devia, e eu acabei pegando no sono.

Quando saí do banheiro, Alice e Rosalie dormiam em suas camas feito pedras e eu resolvi dar uma volta pelo hotel pra achar um lugar calmo onde eu pudesse ler um livro.

Achei um bom lugar no fim do corredor e fui me sentar em uma cadeira perto da janela que tinha ali. Com certeza era bem mais fresquinho que dentro do quarto, além de que a vista era maravilhosa.

- Sem sono? – Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim e virei pra ver Edward encostado na parede, usando pijama azul. Era quase impossível não olhar pra blusa clara azul, que devia estar tão gasta a ponto de eu ver tudo que tinha ali embaixo.

E na verdade, foi complicado não ficar olhando o peitoril de Edward quase a mostra.

- É. – Suspirei mordendo o lábio e olhando de volta pra janela enquanto me amaldiçoava por ter olhado quando ele me chamou. - E você?

- Também. – Ele deu de ombros e se sentou na cadeira a minha frente. – Emmett ronca feito um urso!

- Você também deve roncar, não reclame do pobre coitado... - Falei e Edward revirou os olhos.

- Uma trégua, ok, Isabella? - Edward pediu.

- Não acredito mais nas suas tréguas.

- Não, agora é sério. - Edward ergueu os braços. - Sem ironias, piadinhas, segundas intenções...

- Vá em frente. - Dei de ombros, o olhando.

Por Deus! Edward era tão estúpido. Não seria justo se ele também foi feio?

Mas a vida não é justa. E esse corpo maravilhoso é de um cara terrivelmente chato.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, nos encarando e provavelmente esperando a reação de . Mas aquele olhar começou a me deixar de alguma forma desconfortável e eu voltei a encarar a janela.

- Tenho uma pergunta, Isabella. - Edward quebrou o silêncio e eu o olhei.

- Diga.

- Você tem namorado? - Edward perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Mas que tipo de pergunta era essa?

Foi estranho.

Eu corei loucamente e quase pude sentir o calor que emanava das minhas bochechas. Mordi o lábio com força e fiquei um bom minuto olhando pra ele. Os olhos dele eram tão verdes que eu comecei a achar que estavam dando vertigem. Ou talvez fosse só nervoso por que era uma pergunta estranha dirigida a mim, por um cara além de lindo.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Edward? - Eu o encarei em choque.

- Uma curiosidade. - Edward deu de ombros.

- Não, eu não tenho. - Respondi voltando a olhar pela janela.

- Nem eu. - Edward sorriu com um ar de zombaria. - Se você quiser passar no meu quarto de madrugada, eu estarei te esperando, viu?

- Ah Edward, vá tomar no meio... - Eu parei de gritar quando um celular tocou e Edward parou de gargalhar, puxando o celular no bolso.

- Ok, parei. Hmm, Tanya já está a minha espera em outro andar. - Edward sorriu. - Vou indo, Isabella. Tenha uma boa noite.

Ah, Tanya. A mulher do barco.

Edward se levantou, andando calmamente até o elevador.

- Cuidado com as doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. - Gritei e Edward gargalhou, puxando um pacotinho azul do bolso.

- Estou sempre seguro, baby. - Ele deu um piscadinha e a porta do elevador abriu. - A proposta ainda está de pé, viu Isabella?

- IDIOTA! - Foi o que eu consegui gritar antes que a porta se fechasse e eu ouvi ele rir.

* * *

Olá leitoras. ;D

Como foi a semana de vocês?

A minha foi boa, obrigada. ;D kkk

Gostaram do cap? kkkk

Obrigada pelas reviews: JessyCullenMasenFroad, Beatriz, Rh, Michelle Greene e Joan.

Vejo vocês próximo domingo. \o/

**XxX** ;*


	4. Desafio?

**Chapter 3** – Desafio?

.

- Bella? – Ouvi a voz de Alice a minha direita e eu me agarrei a meu travesseiro.

- Hm?

- Acorda! – Rose reclamou me chacoalhando a minha esquerda.

- Uh-hum.

- Levanta, Bella! – Rose me chacoalhou de novo.

- Vão dormir!

- Bella, estamos indo almoçar, ok? – Alice disse.

- JÁ? – Abri os olhos e quando a luz bateu nos meus olhos, eu me arrependi. – Que horas são?

- Meio dia.

Merda!

Pulei da cama e fui catando uma toalha azul enorme e minha nécessaire ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos indo, ok? – Rose sorriu. – Te vemos lá embaixo. E não demore! Precisamos do seu italiano.

- Esperem por mim. – Gritei no banheiro, mas ainda assim ouvi a porta batendo algum tempo depois. Idiotas!

Tomei um banho rápido, mas acabei lavando o cabelo e enrolei a toalha no corpo. Escovei os dentes depois de pentear os cabelos e sai do banheiro, segurando a toalha debaixo dos braços.

Então, pra minha total e enorme surpresa, eu vi uma silhueta masculina de costas e assim que a porta do banheiro fechou atrás de mim, Edward se virou.

Foi terrivelmente constrangedor!

Os olhos de Edward percorreram toda a minha extensão física abaixo do pescoço – lê-se meu corpo todo enrolado naquela talha que ia até um pouco acima do joelho – e então ele abriu a boca num O.

- Isab-bella. – Ele murmurou em choque, subindo e descendo os olhos de novo e eu corei loucamente.

- E-E-Edward. – Gaguejei, apertando a toalha em volta de mim. - O q.. que..

- Ah meu Deus do céu! – Edward soltou entre silabas de choque, juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo, justamente em frente ao zíper da calça

E eu quis enfiar a cabeça num buraco.

Edward não tinha ficado, hã... Tinha? Ah sim. Ele tinha. Meu Deus! Ele realmente tinha.

- MEU DEUS. – Cuspi em choque e Edward virou o corpo pra parede.

- Bella, coloque uma roupa. Uma roupa, rápido! Pelo amor de Deus! – Edward pediu numa súplica, carregando a voz num sufoco e eu peguei uma roupa na mala e corri pro banheiro.

No espelho eu via meu rosto completamente vermelho e eu tratei de colocar a jeans e a camiseta o mais rápido possível. Saí do banheiro com mais cautela do que o normal.

A pior coisa do mundo ia ser olhar pra cara de Edward depois que ele me viu de toalha saindo do chuveiro e tinha se animado todo.

Edward estava com a cabeça encostada na parede, respirando calmamente e eu pigarreei pra chamar atenção.

No segundo seguinte ele estava virado na minha direção, com as mãos pro alto como um ladrão que acabou de ser abordado pela polícia.

- Estou bem, não sou um tarado! – Ele murmurou ainda com as mãos pro alto e eu mordi o lábio. – Sério, já passou. Foi uma... Recaída.

- Hã, hmm... – Comecei, ainda completamente envergonhada. – Você... Veio aqui... Po-

- Ah sim! – Ele se lembrou, abaixando as mãos e as colocando no bolso da calça. – Hm, Rosalie pediu pra que eu esperasse você pra ir almoçar.

Aquela vaca!

Ela sabia que eu estaria no banho!

Esfreguei o rosto em frustração e alcancei um sapato no chão.

- Me espere então. – Murmurei colocando os sapatos com pressa. Edward olhou pras flores na mesa ao lado de onde ele estava parado e ficou cutucando a planta.

- Fiquei pensando: Você gosta dessas frésias? – Ele perguntou.

- Não muito.

- Então porque tem frésias aqui? – Edward me olhou confuso e eu simplesmente dei de ombros.

- Você ficou esse tempo todo pensando nas frésias? – Perguntei e ele sorriu torto meio envergonhado.

- Eu precisava de um método calmante, afinal. – Edward deu de ombros e eu corei de novo. – Sério Bella, desculpe. É que eu fui pego de guarda baixa. Definitivamente não esperava que você fosse sair do banheiro de toalha e... – Ele balançou a cabeça e eu pude perceber as bochechas dele ganharem um tom mais rosado apesar do sorriso malicioso que tinha brotado nos lábios. - Eu acho que preciso de um banho...

- Ah, me poupe dos detalhes, Edward. - Murmurei ficando de pé e Edward riu, abrindo a porta pra que nós fossemos embora.

Pegamos o elevador e um silêncio pesado caiu ali dentro.

- Você continua vermelha. – Edward comentou apontando pras minhas bochechas.

- Acontece o tempo todo comigo.

- Eu percebi. – Ele riu e eu corei mais. – Sério, me desculpa.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas desculpa mesmo, Isabella.

- Tudo bem. – Repeti.

- Eu não queria que tivesse acontecido. Quero dizer, não que eu não queira te ver de toalha, mas – Ele parou, se confundindo todo na explicação. -Não que eu fiquei pensando em te ver de toalha o _tempo todo_, mas... Ah, você entendeu.

- Tudo bem, Edward. - Balancei a cabeça, negando o fato de que por acaso, Edward poderia ter pensado em me ver de toalha.

- Desculpe. - Edward murmurou por fim, segurando a porta pra que eu saísse. - Mas se quiser aparecer no meu quarto de madrugada vestindo só a toalh-

- Edward, vai pro inferno. - Cortei e ele gargalhou, indo ao meu lado enquanto caminhávamos até o restaurante do hotel. Foram alguns segundos em silêncio, enquanto minha mente se iluminava em uma idéia.

- Faz algo pra se redimir? - Perguntei interessada.

- Claro. – Ele sorriu, empolgado e um traço de zombaria passou pelo rosto dele. – Apareça no meu quarto as dez da manhã e você vai me ver saindo do banheiro de toalha. Estaremos kits nesse jogo. O que acha? Se você quiser, eu posso até tirá-la...

Eu corei de novo, querendo esconder meu rosto em qualquer lugar que fosse e Edward soltou uma gargalhada alta.

Cruzes! Tudo pra Edward era ligado a atração física e... Finais felizes?

- Não, eu estava pensando em algo mais teórico e... Menos físico. – Murmurei e ele riu de novo.

- Desculpe, mas eu adoro te ver assim. – Ele apontou pra minha bochecha de novo. – Vermelho combina com você.

Eu fiquei confusa com o comentário sem piadinhas de Edward e ele tratou de tomar a posição de irritante de novo.

- E azul também, admito. Realça suas curvas escondidas. – Edward falou, provavelmente pensando na toalha, já que foi a única peça azul que eu usei.

Foi incontrolável! Eu juro!

Quando eu percebi, estava estapeando Edward enquanto ele ria mais do que o normal.

- Ok, Isabella. Chega de piadinhas sobre você de toalha. - Edward ergueu os braços. - Uma tr-

- Nem venha com suas tréguas.

- Certo. - Ele riu, mas depois ficou sério. - O que você queria que eu fizesse pra me redimir mesmo?

- Quero saber sobre você. - Falei e Edward perdeu o sorriso, erguendo uma sobrancelha com um ar interrogatório pra mim.

- Por quê? - Ele ficou confuso.

- Porque que eu quero saber sobre você. Algo de errado nisso, Edward? - Perguntei repetindo a pergunta de ontem dele e Edward sorriu de canto, malicioso.

Sempre malicioso...

- Em geral, as mulheres aceitam ir no quarto de noite. - Ele falou, presunçoso. - Elas não querem saber sobre mim, uma noite é o suficiente.

- Não sou igual as outras mulheres, Edward. - Cuspi começando a me irritar, mas logo respirei fundo e dei conta de que estávamos parados no meio do saguão. - Não preciso de uma noite com você. O que me interessa em você é saber sobre ter uma faculdade de medicina no meio da sua vida fútil e sem graça.

Edward gargalhou, voltando a caminhar e colocando a mão nas minhas costas pra que eu o acompanhasse.

- Minha vida não é fútil e sem graça. - Edward suspirou. - Mas vamos lá, eu aceito seu desafio.

Desafio? Desde quando falar sobre si mesmo é um desafio?

Edward era um ser humano estranho afinal.

- Ótimo. - Sorri presunçosa, varrendo a sala com os olhos a procura de alguém conhecido.

E achei os meninos num canto do restaurante.

Era cômico o jeito que os quatro encaravam o garçom, que por acaso falava sobre a receita todinha de um prato.

- Ele tá me xingando? - Emmett perguntou pra mim e eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Não. Ele ta falando sobre como é feito a Ciabatta. - Expliquei e de repente todo mundo me olhou confuso. - Um tipo de pão.

- Ah sim. - Emmett sorriu. - Eu quero lasanha mesmo.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto o garçom anotava os pedidos e assim que ele saiu, a conversa rolou solta entre Emmett e Rosalie. E entre Jasper e Alice.

E aquela coisa de nos isolarem estava começando a me deixar irritada. Qual era a deles de deixar Edward e eu fora da conversa? Hmpf.

- Tenho a primeira pergunta. – Falei chamando a atenção de Edward. - Mas sem piadinhas sem graças. É sério.

Ele me olhou com um sorriso torto e gesticulou com a mão pra que eu continuasse, enquanto ele apoiava as costas na cadeira e cruzava os braços no peito, de repente assumindo um semblante sério.

- Vá em frente. – Ele estimulou.

- Porque medicina? – Perguntei e Edward pigarreou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Sempre me imaginei trabalhando num hospital. - Edward comentou pausadamente, parecendo indeciso sobre algo. - Assim como meu pai. Talvez isso tenha me influenciado um pouco.

- Seu pai é médico. - Deduzi e Edward concordou com a cabeça.

- Próxima. - Edward cortou, provavelmente evitando perguntas sobre a família dele.

- Atuar te faz feliz? – Perguntei depois de pensar alguns segundos e ele me olhou intrigado.

- O que isso tem a ver com minha faculdade de medicina? - Edward perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Só responda.

- Você é uma entrevistadora disfarçada? - Edward perguntou, sorrindo de canto e eu ri.

- Pareço uma? – Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Você faz esse tipo de pergunta a cada pessoa que conhece? – Ele perguntou.

- Vai responder minhas perguntas com outras perguntas? – Perguntei e ele riu.

- Isso te incomoda? – Outra pergunta e eu entrei no jogo.

- Deveria? – Perguntei e ele pareceu pensar um pouco.

HÁ!

- Me responda você. – Ele permitiu e eu não segurei um sorriso.

- Não, não incomoda nem um pouco. – Eu ri. – Atuar te faz feliz?

- Próxima.

- Ah, essa era fácil.

- Próxima. – Ele simplesmente repetiu e eu franzi o nariz.

- Qual é seu signo? – Perguntei e ele me olhou confuso, mas ainda assim com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que aconteceu com as perguntas complicadas? – Edward perguntou.

- Não te incomodam?

- Não, não incomodam nem um pouco. – Edward repetiu e eu mordi o lábio, parando a conversa quando o garçom trouxe os pratos.

O resto do almoço foi sem mais perguntas. Edward adorava mostrar aquele sorrisinho estúpido dele.

Estávamos almoçando e conversando sobre qualquer coisa quando alguém numa mesa a uns sete metros de distância começou a tossir.

E tossiu, tossiu... E quando eu olhei, vi um gordão enorme vermelho feito pimentão, tossindo cada vez mais fraco.

- Ajuda! - A mulher ao lado dele começou a gritar desesperada. Em italiano, é claro. - Meu marido não consegue respirar!

Então minha mente se iluminou em algo mágico.

- Temos um médico aqui! - Gritei em italiano e Edward me olhou confuso quando eu apontei pra ele.

- Isabella, o que você...?

- Vá lá, Edward. Eu disse que temos um médico aqui.

- O QUÊ? - Edward me olhou em choque, largando o garfo no prato enquanto as pessoas se acumulavam em volta do cara na outra mesa.

- Você é médico? - Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Alice perguntaram num uníssono e eu sorri, batendo no ombro de Edward.

- Lindo, não? - Sorri. - Agora vá, Edward. Aquele homem pode morrer por sua causa!

Edward me lançou um olhar fulminante e se não fosse pelo cara o puxando pela camisa, ele provavelmente ia dizer umas poucas e boas pra mim. Eu o segui, indo até perto do homem, que agora estava entrando num tom mais rosado, violeta e partindo pro azul.

Edward colocou o cara de pé e o encarou em choque, um tanto confuso, parecendo indeciso.

Talvez não tinha sido uma boa idéia encorajá-lo a medicina...

De repente Edward foi por trás do cara, passou os braços em volta do corpo enorme e pressionou a barriga dele, a baixo dos pulmões. E em alguns segundos, alguma coisa nojenta e branca voou da boca do gorduchinho e caiu no chão, enquanto ele de repente voltava a respirar e deixava de ficar colorido.

- Ah, obrigada. - A mulher sorriu, ajudando o marido a se sentar.

Depois de muitos 'parabéns', Edward voltou ao lugar que antes estava sentado e depois de mais um 'Nossa, Edward'; 'Não sabia que você era médico' e etc, Edward me olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Meu herói. - Soltei com um sorriso cínico.

- Isabella, isso foi além dos limites!

- Você o salvou. - Sorri.

- Isso não é engraçado, Isabella. E se eu não pudesse ajudá-lo?

- Você é formado em medicina. Só aplicou um _Himlich_ no cara e pronto. Fácil, isso tem até em filmes, Edward. - Eu revirei os olhos, voltando a atenção pro prato.

- Se você sabia, porque não foi lá e o ajudou? - Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Olha meu tamanho, Edward. Acha que eu poderia fazer alguém daquele tamanho voltar a respirar?

Edward fechou a cara pra mim durante o resto do almoço e por dentro, eu estava rindo horrores.

Ah, mas não precisava ficar tão emburrado, não é? Ele salvou uma vida! Devia ficar orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Depois do almoço, os meninos resolveram ir pro quarto, pra se prepararem pra coletiva e pra falar com os agentes deles. Alice, Rose e eu fomos pra uma sala de jogos, pra matar o tempo.

Ficamos lá por um bom tempo, mas logo elas resolveram que era hora de começar a se arrumar e subiram.

E como pra mim, minha roupa já era boa o suficiente, eu resolvi ver umas lojinhas ali de dentro do hotel mesmo.

Mas também não tinha nada muito interessante e eu acabei pegando o elevador pra ir pro quarto depois de falar com Peter pelo celular.

Peguei a chave do quarto no bolso e assim que a encaixei na porta, senti uma mão na minha cintura e pulei de susto, me virando rapidamente pra ver Edward sorrir com uma expressão presunçosa.

- Edward, o que voc-

- Vamos fazer um trato. - Edward começou, me empurrando pra encostar na parede e mantendo a mão na minha cintura.

- Do que você está falando? - Eu o empurrei, tirando a mão dele de mim.

Muito perto, tsc tsc.

- Você queria saber sobre mim. - Ele começou, apoiando as mãos ao lado do meu rosto e abaixando pra deixar o rosto na altura do meu, ainda realmente muito perto. - E eu quero ter direito de fazer perguntas a você.

- E-Edward, q-que... - Comecei, mas os olhos de Edward estavam tão fixos nos meus, e o rosto dele estava tão perto do meu, e eu podia sentir o hálito dele bater no meu rosto e eu acabei perdendo a linha de raciocínio.

O que eu ia falar mesmo?

Solte um pigarro e abaixei meus olhos antes de fechá-los com força. Pense, Isabella. Pense.

- Vou aceitar isso como um sim. - Edward falou e eu pude ouvir um sorriso na voz dele, o que me fez abrir os olhos imediatamente.

E era impressionante como eles resolveram parar ali, só pra ver aqueles lábios bem naturalmente vermelhos. E ele sorrindo daquele jeito malicioso e... Sexy!

- Eu não disse que sim. - Murmurei começando a ficar irritada.

Edward sorriu e de repente, sem mais nem menos, na maior naturalidade do mundo, ele se aproximou de mim, encostando nossos narizes quase imperceptivelmente e roçando os lábios nos meus tão levemente que quase fez cócegas. Os lábios se entre abriram e os dentes mordiscaram de leve meu lábio inferior, como uma provocação minuciosa.

Depois subiu os lábios pela minha mandíbula até chegar na minha orelha, soltando um ar quente ali que me fez arrepiar.

- Foi bom negociar com você, irritadiça. Formularei minhas perguntas. - Ele cochichou ali antes de me dar as costas e entrar no quarto.

E eu fiquei ali: Parada feito uma idiota, tentando entender a mudança do ambiente. E tentando não pensar no que eu tinha pensado, porque DEUS! QUE BOCA ERA AQUELA?

- Idiota! - Bati na porta do quarto dele e gritei, antes de dar as costas pro corredor e entrar no meu quarto.

Edward era um idiota.

Ou eu era idiota. Eu era idiota por não conseguir controlar um maldito sorriso que resolveu brotar no meu rosto por vontade própria.

Maldito seja esse Edward sedutor!

* * *

Olá leitoras. *w*

Como foi a semana de vocês?

Capítulo postado. ;D

Hm, eu ia responder as reviews, mas nem vai dar... Então eu respondo próximo domingo, pode ser?

Espero que tenham gostado do cap de hoje, gatas. :3

Vejo vocês próximo domingo? ;D

Não esqueçam as reviews \o

**XxX** ;*


	5. Aproveitando a bebida

**Chapter 4** – Aproveitando a bebida.

.

Coletivas de imprensa são um saco. Foi uma das experiências mais chatas da minha vida.

Só não foi a mais chata, porque eu realmente já passei por coisas bem chatas...

Enfim, nós tínhamos combinado com o agente dos meninos de sair do hotel lá pelas duas horas, então nós arrumamos as malas e fomos pro aeroporto. Demorou uma hora até que chegássemos em Roma e depois de passar rapidíssimo pelo hotel, nós fomos direto pra onde teria a coletiva e etc.

Nesse ínterim, Edward não deixou de fazer perguntas pra mim. No barco até o aeroporto, dentro do avião - de onde ele tirou Alice do lugar pra sentar perto de mim e me encher de perguntas durante o tempo todo da viagem. E na verdade eu quase não fiz perguntas pra ele.

Enfim, depois ele parou. Até porque ele parecia um tanto nervoso com toda aquela gente esperando pelos três.

Quando os três entraram junto com o diretor do filme, os flashes e a gritaria descontrolada de fãs histéricas começou. Os quatro se sentaram e o trailer do filme começou a passar na tela enorme.

Era engraçado ver Jasper e Emmett assumindo semblantes diferentes do que eles normalmente tinham. Emmett hora ou outra sorria daquele jeito vilão, fazendo olhares macabros pra menininha loira que encarava ele com a boca coberta por um pedaço de durex. Então Edward apareceu, com aquela cara de preocupado com uma expressão determinada (e sexy) e disse que ia buscar e matar o cara que sequestrou a filha dele nem que fosse no inferno e todas aquelas frases típicas de filme, etc etc.

E depois de palmas, começaram as perguntas. E eu tive que traduzir TODAS.

Sabe, dava até um nervosinho básico.

"Tenho uma pergunta pro Emmett. É verdade que você assinou um contrato pra fazer uma série de ação?"

"Jasper, você vai mesmo largar a carreira pra virar cantor?"

"Edward, você por acaso sairia com alguma fã?"

Impressionante com as perguntas com segundas intenções vinham sempre mais vezes pra Edward. Emmett sempre caia na risada descaradamente e Jasper revirava os olhos, mais interessado em digitar SMS's durante a conversa. Podia apostar que ele estava conversando com Alice, que estava a vinte metros de distância, também digitando com uma cara feliz.

Depois de tudo respondido e mais uma sessão de fotos em uma sala a parte, os meninos foram liberados e nós fomos pro novo hotel.

Não era muito diferente do hotel de Veneza. Talvez mais épico...

Tinha várias pilastras gregas com um tom de bege gasto e algumas esculturas de corpos humanos posando de diferentes formas. Quase parecia um museu, e aquilo meio que me assustava, mas tudo bem.

Edward ainda estava fazendo perguntas.

E bom, o papo estava melhor. Ele tinha deixado as piadinhas de lado e por algum motivo desconhecido, ele estava agindo como um ser humano normal, sem ser esnobe ou mesquinho como ele costumava ser.

Ok, ele não tinha deixado toooodas as piadinhas de lado, até porque eu acho que ele não seria tão... Ele mesmo se esquecesse completamente disso.

Às vezes ele comentava sobre azul combinar comigo, sobre eu ser desastrada demais só porque quase quebrei um vaso do saguão, ou simplesmente me convidava pra ir no quarto dele, porque uma hora as perguntas dele iam acabar e 'nós teríamos de fazer algo diferente'. Hmpf.

Eu tinha que admitir que nossas conversas estavam ficando interessantes.

- Edward. - Emmett chamou vindo do elevador com Jasper.

Nós estávamos sentados naquele sofá do saguão por horas, apesar de eu ter perdido a conta depois que eu vi que já eram sete horas.

- Sabe que horas são? - Jasper ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Perdi meu relógio. - Edward deu de ombros.

- Oito e meia!

- Hm, e...?

- Como assim 'e'? - Emmett o olhou em choque.

- Ah, desculpe, você prefere outra vogal? - Edward perguntou cínico e eu tive que revirar os olhos.

- Você esqueceu da festa de hoje? - Jasper o olhou confuso. - Cara, você fala dessa festa por dias!

- Que festa? - Edward perguntou confuso.

- A festa que vai ter no salão do hotel hoje, lembra? - Emmett perguntou. - É daqui meia hora, garanhão.

- Ah é. - Edward pareceu se lembrar e olhou pra mim, confuso. - Eu acho que não percebi o tempo passar. Quer ir, Isabella?

Ah, não. Não quero ser a vela que vai derreter interminavelmente durante a noite comprida.

- Não, vai lá. Divirta-se. - Sorri e ele olhou pra Emmett, cochichando alguma coisa pra ele.

- Vamos, Bella. - Emmett sorriu pra mim.

- É, vamos. - Jasper concordou sorrindo.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e Edward sorriu pra mim, como se completasse o pedido.

- Ok... - Dei de ombros e Emmett e Jasper estenderam a mão pra Edward, que depositou alguns dólares nas palmas dali.

- Edward, o quê..? - Comecei, já me irritando e Edward sorriu torto pra mim.

- Esteja pronta em meia hora, Isabella. - Ele deu uma piscadinha pra mim antes de sair com os meninos e me deixar parada feito idiota no sofá.

Quando eu fui pro quarto, Rosalie e Alice já estavam praticamente prontas e eu fui pro chuveiro. Quando saí de lá, além de não ter ninguém, um vestido azul petróleo justo com decote em V estava na minha cama, junto com um par de saltos peep-toe pretos Jimmy Choo. Eu não reclamei e só coloquei, até porque era uma roupa ótima.

Em alguns minutos eu estava pronta: Vestida, maquiada, com o cabelo num coque desajeitado que Alice tinha me ensinado e perfumada. Era só esperar Edward, que pelo jeito tinha aparecido dois segundos depois que eu pensei isso, quando a campainha tocou.

Eu abria a porta e revirei os olhos quando os olhos de Edward começaram a descer pelo meu corpo com um olhar de avaliação.

- Você está... - Ele começou, parecendo se decidir, então olhou pra mim com um sorriso torto e malicioso. - Cheirosa.

- Idiota. - Eu falei saindo pelo corredor enquanto ele ria atrás de mim e fechava a porta do quarto.

- Não, você está bonita. - Edward mudou, apertando o botão do elevador sem me olhar. - Cheirosa também.

- Obrigada. - Eu sorri, corada e Edward me olhou, abrindo um sorriso torto.

- Vamos. Hoje a noite é nossa, Isabella. - Edward deu uma piscadinha e a porta do elevador se abriu.

Eu ignorei o que aquela frase poderia significar e simplesmente entrei ali, preparada pra ir pra festa.

Sabe, eu nunca tinha ido pra uma festa assim, tipo toda aquela gente bem vestida e sorridente, dançando de um jeito fino na pista de dança e etc...

Enfim, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi me sentar no bar e Edward me acompanhou, pedindo de cara duas bebidas que eu nem fazia idéia de quão forte eram. Não encontrei Alice nem Rosalie por perto, nem os respectivos pares, então eu só continuei tomando minha dose de qualquer coisa que tinha álcool e era forte.

A música no começo era salsa, aparentemente. Não que eu soubesse de músicas, mas no limite do meu conhecimento, aquilo era salsa.

De repente mudou. Foi pra uma melodia diferente que me parecia tango.

Eu sei, eu também pensei tipo, o que salsa e tango tem a ver com a Itália? Mas pensando bem, se eles estivessem dançando Tarantella não ia ser nada fino, elegante ou legal.

Alguém tirou minha taça da minha mão e puxou minha mão, me colocando de pé.

- Edward, eu ainda não terminei aquela taça.

- Vamos dançar. - Edward comentou, apoiando a mão nas minhas costas enquanto me empurrava pra pista.

DANÇAR? Como assim, 'vamos dançar'?

Não, bem, não vamos dançar.

- Edward, não vou dançar. - Eu ri de escárnio, voltando pro meu caminho e indo em direção a taça, mas Edward segurou minha cintura com as duas mãos e me empurrou pra pista, me girando pra ficar de frente pra ele. Segurou uma mão na minha e apoiou a outra firmemente na minha cintura, mantendo a postura e me forçando a manter a minha.

- Edward, eu não sei dançar. - Comentei olhando pros lados e percebendo que as pessoas de repente começaram a nos encarar.

Mico internacional, foda.

Edward abaixou pra cochichar no meu ouvido bem baixinho.

- Claro que sabe, Isabella. Todo mundo sabe dançar tango. - Ele murmurou antes de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha e começar a dançar comigo, sem que eu tivesse tempo pra pensar.

Eu não sei dançar. Mas também não sou idiota, já vi as pessoas dançando tango em filmes. E tinham várias mulheres dançando com seus pares em volta de nós. E eu sabia imitar as pessoas.

Então pra não fazer a idiota, pagar o mico que eu não queria pagar, ou cair de bunda no chão, eu entrei na dança, literalmente.

Quando Edward se mexia, eu me mexia. Se ele fazia algum movimento estranho, tipo cruzar as pernas de um jeito diferente, eu tentava fazer algo mais afeminado, mais parecido com o que as mulheres em volta de mim faziam.

Cruzar as pernas pra trás, pra frente, pro lado, pro outro. Até pulinhos Edward me fez dar, erguendo meu corpo de um lado pro outro de um jeito estranho. Eu quase gargalhei disso, mas fui forte.

Eram muitos movimentos pélvicos, cruzes! Hora ou outra, as partes de Edward se esfregavam em mim, enquanto ele sorria de lado daquele jeito malicioso e mesquinho. E eu podia jurar que o coração dele estava bombando sangue demais ali embaixo...

Enfim, depois de intermináveis três minutos, a música foi chegando ao fim.

Nos últimos segundos, Edward fez uma cruzada completamente anormal pra mim e quando eu percebi, estava de costa pra Edward, enquanto ele respirava no meu pescoço, prendendo minha perna esquerda em volta do quadril dele e segurando minha cintura com força.

Uma parte de mim estava chorando porque eu precisaria de uma noite numa banheira cheia de gelos, já que minhas costas iam reclamar daquela dança por pelo menos duas semanas.

E outra parte estava entrando em frenesi com a mão de Edward prendendo minha coxa com força e segurando minha cintura com firmeza. E... Que encoxação do além era aquela?

- Edward, você está abusando de mim. - Cochichei e ele riu, soltando minha perna, mas segurando minha cintura.

- Mas é claro. - Ele riu, me tirando da pista depois de alguns sorrisos pretensiosos direcionados a nós. Foram vário mini-parabéns sorridentes pra nós e...

Aquele cara de preto piscou pra mim? Mesmo?

Hm, me senti.

- Eu pago a rodada de vocês. A dança foi ótima. - Um cara branquelo e loiro de olhos azuis sorriu e Edward concordou com um sorriso falso, seguido de um revirar de olhos. Metido, sempre metido.

Edward resolveu aceitar as doses do cara e depois que ele saiu, ele tomou mais algumas taças e eu podia sentir o cheio de vodka emanando da direção dele. Aquilo ia render uma boa dor de cabeça pra ele.

Tirei a taça de Martini da mão de Edward e ele me olhou com os olhos estreitos.

- Você parece um cara que descobriu que é corno. - Falei revirando os olhos. - Pára de beber como se o mundo fosse acabar.

- As mulheres nunca precisam de outro. Eu sempre dou conta, meu bem. - Edward falou presunçoso, sorrindo torto e eu suspirei.

Edward tinha que ser idiota em alguma hora da noite.

- Vamos dançar. - Ele comentou, de repente animado e me puxou pela mão e me arrastando até a pista.

Engraçado como de repente a música animada e eletrônica parou. Sabe quando de repente o DJ muda de música só pra acabar contigo, mesmo que ele nem saiba que ta fazendo aquilo?

Eis que começou a tocar uma música lenta. Mas lenta mesmo.

Edward pouco se importou e me puxou pra perto, enlaçando meus braços na nuca dele e abraçando minha cintura com os dele.

- É assim que se faz, Isabella. - Edward falou, irônico.

E bêbado! Que cheiro era aquele? Deus!

- Edward, eu acho que você está bêbado.

- Não estou com mais de 45 gramas de etanol no estômago. E eu jantei. - Edward falou de repente e eu tive que olhá-lo pra ter certeza de que ele já não estava alucinando. - O quê? Eu estou sóbrio.

- Ahan, pra caramba. - Ironizei.

Edward ficou sério. E estava me olhando de um jeito estranho, fixo. E por um instante eu ache que ele ia vomitar em mim.

- Você está linda hoje. - Edward murmurou, soltando um braço da minha cintura pra ajeitar meu cabelo. - Sempre, mas hoje especialmente.

Hã?

- Já disse que azul combina com você? - Ele continuou, de repente deslizando os dedos pelo meu rosto enquanto nós ainda balançávamos de um lado pro outro.

- Edward, você _definitivamente_ está bêbado. - Eu disse, tentando me desfazer da mão de Edward, já que meu rosto estava pegando fogo por dentro e eu temia que ele sentisse isso.

- Eu não estou bêbado. Pelo menos não muito. - Edward bateu o pé firme e eu já estava preparada pra revidar.

Mas sabe quando você abre a boca pra tomar o ar pra fala, e de repente os lábios mais vermelhos do mundo resolvem encostar nos seus?

É, eu também não sabia até Edward me beijar.

E que beijo. Por mais que eu quisesse afastá-lo de mim, foi impossível não segurar os cabelos da nuca dele e corresponder aos lábios macios movimentando nos meus.

E quando eu percebi que estava beijando Edward e que ele estava bêbado, eu me afastei repentinamente, ignorando o olhar confuso de Edward e saindo da pista, a procura de uma porta pra sair daquele lugar escuro. Não devemos se aproveitar de um bêbado, já dizia alguém.

- Hey, Isabella. - Edward chamou atrás de mim, segurando meu braço e me virando de frente pra ele. - Onde você vai?

- Pro quarto. - Respondi tentando ao extremo não perceber o quanto os olhos de Edward eram insondáveis.

- Fica comigo. - Edward pediu, sério. Por um instante eu recusei com movimentos simples com a cabeça.

Eu não devia me aproveitar de um homem gostoso bêbado.

Mas ele era tãããão gostoso. E ele tinha me beijado. E dançado tango comigo. E se esfregado em mim enquanto dançávamos. Não era injusto eu sair de mãos vazias?

Sim, era.

Foi por isso que eu o agarrei. Passei os braços pela nuca dele e fiquei na ponta dos pés, enquanto minha boca alcançava a dele com pressa. Edward correspondeu de imediato, me empurrando até encostar numa parede atrás de mim.

Em alguns segundos nossas línguas estavam juntas e as mãos de Edward estavam deslizando pelas laterais do meu corpo, descendo pelas minha coxas...

- Precisamos de um lugar. - Comentei quando Edward começou a morder meu pescoço.

Eu sei, eu estava afobada. Mas Edward estava bêbado. Quais as chances dele se lembrar de alguma coisa em outro dia?

- Vem comigo. - Edward me puxou pela mão pra fora do salão e enquanto saíamos eu pude ver Rosalie e Emmett no maior amasso em um canto afastado.

Edward e eu fomos caminhando pelo hotel, pegamos o elevador e quando chegamos no andar, um carrinho de limpeza estava parado ali. Edward passou em frente dali e pegou um molho de chaves antes de passar por mim e me puxar até o fim do corredor. Ele demorou alguns minutos pra achar a chave certa, mas assim que ele conseguiu, nós entramos ali.

Ok, Edward roubou um molho de chaves mestra do hotel. Maravilha.

- Edward, isso não é perigoso? - Eu perguntei, entrando na sala escura.

Um bêbado acabou de roubar a chave da sala de serviço do hotel e eu sou cúmplice. Tudo que eu precisava...

- Claro que sim. - Edward comentou fechando a porta atrás de mim e a trancando antes de se virar.

E nós começamos a nos agarrar de novo. Edward estava soltando as alças do meu vestido nos meus braços e distribuindo beijos em cada centímetro de pele descoberto. Eu tinha que ter admitir, que pra alguém mesquinho como Edward, ele estava sendo bem carinhoso.

Tirei o terno de Edward e desabotoei a camisa dele, demorando os dedos naquela barriga maravilhosa. Edward era mesmo muito bonito.

Alguns minutos depois, nós estávamos no chão e Edward ainda me beijava de um jeito desconcertante quando eu o senti me penetrar.

Se Edward se sentia o deus do sexo, eu tinha que concordar que ele era mesmo o melhor. Ele sabia onde tocar, como tocar, sabia onde beijar, onde morder. Onde os lábios dele estavam, onde as mãos dele passavam, eu com certeza era pega de surpresa por um prazer diferente.

Foram alguns minutos antes de eu me perder no uma onda de prazer incontrolável enquanto eu agarrava os ombros de Edward e ele escondia o rosto no meu pescoço, soltando um bramido sufocado.

Um silêncio se fez na sala e nós precisamos de alguns minutos pra acalmar as respirações.

Edward deixou os lábios passarem lentamente pelo meu ombro até minha orelha, onde ele cochichou um 'Boa noite, Isabella' rouco e abafado. Depois ele se mexeu pra ficar atrás de mim, abraçando minha cintura e mantendo o corpo perto do meu.

Então eu comecei a pensar.

Sabe, eu sempre fui uma pessoa normal. Chegava cedo de festas, se um lugar era proibido pra entrada eu simplesmente nem passava perto, sempre respeitei os limites, nunca agarrei ninguém nem bebi demais...

Então chega Edward Cullen e me faz beber e fica bêbado, dança tango comigo, rouba as chaves de uma sala, ainda me mostra que sabe fazer o melhor sexo do mundo e...

E como um tapa na cara, eu percebi que tinha mesmo feito sexo com Edward. E quanto mais eu pensava nessa frase, mais eu me assustava. Não acredito.

Filha da puta sedutor de uma figa!

Quem é esse cara, afinal? Como ele conseguiu me deixar desse jeito? Fala sério!

- Boa noite, Edward. - Murmurei de mau humor.

* * *

Eu sei, hoje não é domingo.

Mas sabe como é, fui pra Sapucaí ontem. (H) q

Mentira, só fiquei sem tempo meninas, perdão. x.x

Cap foi... Ah, vou deixar os comentários pra vocês. x.x

**Joan,- **É exatamente aquele tipo de Edward. kkk

**Beatriz, -** Eu também fico bem de azul. i.i kkkk

**Rh,-** Não, ele não deu sorte. kkk É só a falta de prática, baby. kkkk

**Mah 288,- **Ah, não gosta dele nem um pouquinho? kkkk

**Lidih,- **Sim, muuuito gostosão. kkkk

**Nathy, -** Também suspirei, baby. Também suspirei. kkk

Hã, domingo eu venho. :B

Até, babies \o

**XxX** ;*


	6. Maldita seja a mídia

**Chapter 5** – Maldita seja a mídia.

.

- Não sei o que aconteceu com aquele molho de chaves. - Ouvi uma voz italiana fina e chata reclamar e eu acordei assustada.

Sabe quando acontece uma coisa e você deseja interminavelmente que seja um sonho ou alucinação?

- Que bom que nós achamos um outro molho de chaves então. - Uma voz masculina disse, parecendo quase irritada. - Como você pôde perdê-la?

Porque alguém tinha que aparecer? Por quê?

- Eu não perdi. - A mulher disse baixinho.

- Edward. - Cutuquei ele desesperada e quando eu fui me sentar pra caçar minhas peças de roupas pelo chão, Edward apertou minha cintura e me prendeu ali.

- Bella... - Ele murmurou ainda de olhos fechados, movimentando os lábios como se degustasse alguma coisa.

Bella? O que aconteceu com o 'Isabella'?

- Edward, acorda, pelo amor de Deus! - Eu o cutuquei de novo, enquanto me esforaçava pra alcançar meu vestido.

- Bella. - Edward quase gemeu, me apertando mais.

Oh meu Deus!

- Edward! - Eu falei mais alto, cutucando ele com mais força.

- Bella... - Edward murmurou de novo, me soltando e se mexendo pra ficar de costas pra mim.

E eu podia livremente pegar minhas peças e colocá-las com pressa. Aquele vestido ia me dar trabalho pra colocar e...

- EDWARD! - Praticamente gritei, batendo nele com meu vestido enquanto Edward se encolhia e abria um olho na minha direção.

Porra! Esse homem não acorda, não?

- Isabella? - Ele se sentou automaticamente, me olhando só de lingerie. - Meu Deus! Era de verdade?

Jesus! Edward estava tendo alucinações comigo. Por Deus!

- Engraçado que a porta não abre. A chave não gira. É como se tivesse outra chave por dentro. - A mulher falou lá fora, girando a maçaneta. - Acho que tem alguém aí.

- Fudeu Edward! - Eu chutei a roupa dele e coloquei o vestido de mal jeito, caçando meus saltos pelo quarto escuro.

- QUEM TÁ AÍ? - Um cara começou a gritar, batendo na porta. - Nós estamos ouvindo! Abram a porta!

Edward colocou a calça e a camisa sem abotoar e depois de achar os dois sapatos e o terno, Edward se levantou, me olhando sério.

- Isabella, precisamos conversar. - Edward falou, ignorando o fato de que alguém estava tentando arrombar a porta.

- Não precisamos não. - Discordei, ajeitando o vestido e tentando dar um jeito no meu cabelo que devia parecer um monte de feno.

- Precisamos sim, nós trans-

- É, nós transamos. - Eu cortei, me sentindo uma idiota. - Mas você estava bêbado e eu também não devia estar muito sóbria então é só esquecer que isso aconteceu.

- Hey, eu não estava bêbado. - Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e de repente e porta tava no chão.

Eu não sabia se me assustava com o que Edward tinha dito ou com a porta no chão e o cara nos olhando em choque junto com uma camareira baixinha.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não sabiam que esse é um lugar fechado? - A camareira baixinha começou. - É proibida a entrada de pessoas que não são funcionários e blábláblá...

- O que ela tá falando? - Edward perguntou baixinho, se mexendo pra perto de mim enquanto colocava o terno por cima da camisa desabotoada.

- Um monte de coisas... - Cochichei. - Merda, Edward. Porque logo aqui, hein?

Porque eu não tinha parado tudo quando ele me chamou pra dançar?

E TANGO! Eu nunca dancei tango. Era um sinal.

- Edward? - O cara perguntou, arregalando os olhos. - Edward Cullen?

- Eu mesmo. - Edward sorriu encabulado.

- Poxa, eu sou seu fã! - Ele falou com um sotaque inglês precário. - Eu adoro você naquele filme... "Noites de Verão".

Ah, qual é? Edward só fez aquele filme?

- Hm, que bom. É ótimo saber que meu trabalho é reconhecido por pessoas de todo o mundo. - Edward sorriu, provavelmente pegando uma casquinha da própria fama pra se livrar daquela situação tensa. Ser um ator é quase um defeito pra Edward. Ele usa muito disso pra mentir. - Peço mil desculpas por ter entrado aqui. Nós não sabíamos que ia ser um problema e...

Falso.

- Não, tudo bem. - Ele sorriu, animado, entrando no quarto pra estender a mão pra Edward. - Sou Luigi.

- Oi, Luigi. - Edward sorriu, cumprimentando o cara.

- Você é? - Luigi sorriu pra mim, estendendo a mão na minha direção e eu o cumprimentei com meu melhor falso sorriso.

- Bella. - Sorri e Edward colocou a mão nas minhas costas, como se quisesse apressar nossa saída.

- Foi um prazer de conhecer, Luigi. - Edward falou antes de me empurrar disfarçadamente pra fora dali.

- O prazer foi meu. - O cara sorriu. - Todo meu.

- Tenham um bom dia. - Edward sorriu, enquanto eu corria pelo corredor até a porta do meu quarto.

Gelo. Eu preciso de gelo.

- Isabella, me espera. Ainda temos que conversar. - Edward falou atrás de mim enquanto eu destrancava a porta. - Eu não estava bêbado.

- Estava sim.

- Não estava. - Edward retrucou e eu entrei no quarto.

- Estava sim. - Virei a cara, já preparada pra bater a porta na cara dele.

- Isabella. - Edward segurou a porta, entrando um passo no quarto e me olhando sério, de um jeito desconcertante. - Eu estava em completo estado de lucidez quando fizemos sexo dentro daquela sala!

Foi tão... Convicto que eu tive que acreditar.

Mas também não precisava falar assim. Hmpf.

- Ah meu Deus! - Rosalie falou e só então eu dei conta de que ela e Alice estavam assistindo em choque.

E eu quis enfiar a cabeça num buraco enorme.

Fala sério, isso tinha como ficar pior?

- Cala a boca, Edward! - Murmurei entre dentes. - Olha, a gente conversa outra hora, tá? Tchau.

- Não vou esquecer. - Edward falou, virando as costas antes de ir pro próprio quarto.

Eu fechei a porta e larguei os saltos no canto do quarto enquanto ia até minha cama perfeitamente arrumada, onde minha mala ainda descansava do mesmo jeito que ontem.

Uma pena que eu não tenha provado a cama do hotel de Roma.

- "Ele é um estúpido mesquinho" - Alice começou.

- "Vocês tinham que ver como ele é bobo!" - Rosalie citou, olhando pras unhas.

- "Eu quero ver Edward Cullen a milhas de distância de mim" - Alice continuou.

- E veja o final feliz... - Rosalie sorriu, finalmente me olhando. - Eles foram pra cama.

- Não foi numa cama. - Soltei bem baixinho, mas Alice pareceu ouvir.

- Sofá? - Ela arriscou e eu ataquei meu travesseiro nas duas quando elas começaram a rir.

- Espera, Bella. Conte-nos os detalhes. - Rosalie gritou enquanto eu ia pro banheiro.

- Ele é tão bom quanto diz ser? - Alice gritou e eu dei um dedo do meio pras duas antes de fechar a porta com certa agressividade.

Então eu podia pensar livremente.

E se Edward estivesse mesmo tão sóbrio quanto ele dizia? Como eu ia olhar pra cara dele depois do que aconteceu?

Depois que tomei meu banho, eu fui direto pra minha cama, porque minhas costas queimavam de dor pela noite mal dormida.

Mal dormida, mas satisfatória. Muito. E Deus! Eu não devia pensar nisso.

Enfim, eu ia cochilar. Mas também não consegui ficar muito tempo ali. Primeiro porque eu estava sem sono e segundo, Alice e Rosalie estavam me pressionando loucamente pra que nós fôssemos dar uma volta.

- Tem café aqui no hotel. - Argumentei.

- Eu odeio essas lojinhas de conveniência. - Rosalie fez uma careta.

- Eu também. Olha, eu vi uma cafeteria tipo Starbucks aqui perto do hotel. - Alice sorriu. - Vamos?

Eu ia dizer que não, que estava dolorida porque dancei tango e dormi no chão e por isso precisava descansar. Mas elas iam ficar tirando sarro de mim e... Bom, eram nossas últimas horas em Roma antes de ir pra Turim mais tarde então eu aceitei.

Nós descemos e eu ri ao ver que os fotógrafos dessa vez tinham aparecido mais cedo e esperavam ansiosamente por algum famoso descendo aquelas escadas.

Alice abriu a porta da frente e saiu ao mesmo tempo que Rosalie, enquanto eu ia logo atrás das duas. E foi quando eu ouvi alguém me chamar entre os fotógrafos que a coisa começou a desandar.

- Hey, você aí... Não é a menina do Edward? - Um deles começou e de repente todo mundo virou na minha direção.

- Eu? - Murmurei confusa e de repente começaram a tirar fotos de mim. E todos aqueles flashes começaram a me cegar.

Estavam tirando fotos de mim! DE MIM!

Tipo como isso tinha acontecido?

Eu provavelmente ia cair daquelas escadas, rolar até o chão do meio da rua e algum carro ia passar em cima de mim. Então eu morreria.

Mas eu senti um braço me puxando pra longe e de repente eu estava no saguão de novo. Não que eu estivesse enxergando, mas porque a gritaria tinha ficado abafada do lado de fora.

- Bella? Bella, tudo bem? - Emmett perguntou, me chacoalhando tão forte que eu senti meus dentes baterem.

Pisquei, tentando enxergar alguma coisa na minha frente. Aos poucos minha vista foi voltando ao normal, ainda que alguns pontos de luz queimassem meus olhos.

- To legal, to legal. - Murmurei tentando ficar de pé sem cair. - O que foi aquilo?

- Uma legião de fotógrafos querendo saber sobre você e Edward. - Jasper explicou, aparecendo do meu lado.

- Como assim 'você e Edward'? - Eu o fitei confusa, apesar de saber que minhas bochechas tinham ganhado um tom mais vermelho pelo assunto.

- Bella, eu acho que tá todo mundo sabendo. - Rosalie comentou arregalando os olhos.

- Isabella. - Edward chamou, aparecendo da porta do elevador com uma revista nas mãos.

- Hm?

- Precisamos conversar. Mesmo. - Edward falou sério, levantando a revista em seguida pra me mostrar a capa.

E lá estava Edward e eu e...

"Pegos aos beijos quentes, Edward Cullen e novo affair curtem balada em Roma"

'Pegos aos beijos quentes'? Que droga de título era esse?

Tudo bem que a imagem não era das melhores, mas... 'PEGOS AOS BEIJOS QUENTES'? Hmpf.

Na foto, Edward e eu estávamos no canto da boate, onde Edward me expremia na parede e nós nos beijávamos como se uma tsunami fosse nos matar a qualquer instante e nós tivéssemos que nos despedir da forma mais... Colada e necessitada possível.

É, ok. A foto não era decente também.

- Wow. - Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper soltaram em choque, fitando a revista. E lá foram minhas bochechas corando em vinte zilhões de tons de vermelho...

- Vem. - Edward me olhou sério antes de sair pelo elavador e eu o acompanhei.

Eu estava com medo. Era ridículo, eu sei, mas eu estava.

Fiquei imaginando o que Edward ia dizer durante o trajeto todo do elevador.

- Todas aquelas pessoas... - Edward apontou pros fotógrafos pela janela quanto nós entramos no quarto dos meninos. - Querem saber quem é você, como você me conhece e o que você é de mim.

Tinha um cheiro de salgadinho de chulé terrível ali...E um outro cheiro que eu não reconheci muito bem, mas era ruim. Até considerei que talvez existisse o corpo de um defunto da semana passada ali.

E isso porque só foram algumas horas nesse hotel, cruzes!

- Então você sai pra comprar sei lá o quê. - Edward terminou me olhando com uma cara de impaciente. - De onde você tirou essa idéia, Isabella? É tipo sair quando tem previsão pra temporal.

- Hey, não me olha com essa cara. - Eu afastei um passo. - Nem sabia de toda essa palhaçada, ok? Olha a minha cara de quem lê revistas, Edward. Tenho mais o que fazer.

- Arrancar minha roupa quando eu estou bêbado, por exemplo. - Edward sorriu malicioso.

Eu corei e ele riu;

- Então você estava bêbado. - Sorri.

- Não estava. - Edward cruzou os braços.

- Estava sim.

- Não estava. - Edward continuou, me olhando sério. - Quer que eu te prove dando detalhes?

- Você está mentindo. - Revirei os olhos. - Você é pago pra isso, lembra?

- Se eu mentisse agora, não estaria ganhando nada. - Edward deu de ombros. - Quer me dar algum dinheiro pra você ser mais feliz com a mentira?

- Idiota. - Eu suspirei, virando pra ir embora, mas Edward segurou meu braço, me virando de frente pra ele.

- Não, é sério, Isabella. - Edward me olhou, parecendo realmente sério. - Sem brincadeiras, você vai ter que adiar suas escapadas com as meninas.

- Como é? - Eu quase gritei. - Eu não vou parar de sair de um hotel só porque...

- Só porque as pessoas vão tirar fotos de você, te perseguir e não te deixar em paz? - Edward continuou, irônico. - Ah, mas é claro que não.

Eu bufei, cruzando os braços.

Maldita hora que eu aceitei tudo isso.

- Você sabe que eu não estou mentindo. - Edward falou sério.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Eu suspirei, sentando numa cama que parecia quase mais arrumada e afundando o rosto nas mãos.

A cama de Jasper talvez... Por parecer mais arrumadinha...

Edward se sentou ao meu lado e fez-se alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Quero te perguntar uma coisa. - Comecei. - De verdade, sem mentiras e piadinhas.

- Vá em frente.

- Você não estava bêbado?

- Olha, eu tava alto. - Edward falou, me olhando enquanto eu fitava uma meia suja perto da cortina. Nojo. - Mas não bêbado. Isabella, eu lembro de tudo.

- Urgh. - Eu gemi, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

Não seria mais fácil se ele estivesse bêbado?

- Hmm, mas teve uma hora que eu menti. - Edward disse depois de alguns minutos.

- Mentiu?

- É. - Edward fez uma cara de culpado. - Não é todo mundo que dança tango, desculpe.

Ele riu e eu o acompanhei por alguns segundos.

De repente a porta foi aberta.

- Queridos, não queremos interromper... - Emmett comentou ao lado de Jasper e das meninas, que me olhavam com um sorriso enorme. Edward e eu ficamos de pé na hora. - Mas já interrompemos, então... Preparem as malas, hora de ir pra Turim.

* * *

Olá fofas. :D

Como vão vocês nesta tarde chata de domingo? x.x

É, eu sei. Domingos são terríveis. Principalmente depois de um feriadão desses. T.T

Enfim, o cap foi postado. ;D

Agradecendo rapidinho as reviews das gatinhas : Lexi, Allie, Beatriz, Rh, Joan, Lidih e Linii ih.

Hã... Acho que eu to com tempo livre.

Vocês querem cap quarta-feira? Acho que dá pra aparecer por aqui. ;D

Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje e.. Até quarta, babies.

**XxX** ;*


	7. Um bom disfarce

**Chapter 6** – Um bom disfarce.

.

Nós fomos pra Turim.

Eu tinha odiado o hotel, mas isso porque tinha muita gente armada lá fora. E quando eu digo armada, eu me refiro a câmeras fotográficas.

Foi um sufoco pra entrar no hotel e eu não via a hora de voltar pro meu país e ficar longe de toda essa loucura, de Edward, de Emmett, Jasper, fotos... Urgh.

O almoço foi num restaurante lá por perto e depois, nós fomos pra um lugar qualquer onde os meninos promoveram o filme e toda aquela baboseira de novo.

E depois nós estávamos no hotel.

Mas não por muito tempo pra mim, é claro.

Juro que se eu ficasse em qualquer hotel do mundo sem saber que teria uma legião de fotógrafos me seguindo, eu com certeza não daria a mínima pra sair. Ficaria muito bem com um livro, uma cama e um cobertor.

Mas de repente saber que toda aquela gente me prendia dentro daquele prédio, me fez ter uma vontade do além pra sair do hotel.

E Deus! Eu precisava mesmo sair de lá. Já estava ficando sem ar.

Rosalie e Alice estavam lá embaixo e eu aproveitei a mala das duas a disposição pra poder arrumar um disfarce pra sair de lá antes que eu tivesse uma síncope.

Amarrei alguns lenços, tentei colocar óculos, chapéus, tudo que me fizesse parecer diferente.

- Ainda sei que é você, Isabella. - Ouvi uma voz na porta e eu arranquei os lenços da cara.

- Eu preciso sair daqui. - Choraminguei enquanto Edward fechava a porta do quarto e se sentava na cama de Alice.

- Não precisa não. Amanhã a gente vai embora. Você pode ficar bem sem sair do hotel hoje. - Edward sorriu.

Deixei os lenços em cima do espelho enorme perto da parede e me joguei na cama que Edward estava sentando.

- Não posso. - Suspirei o olhando. - Como você consegue? Cruzes! Eu já estou sem ar.

Edward riu, se deitando ao meu lado.

- A mente domina a matéria. - Edward deu uma piscadinha e eu quase suspirei. Quase. - Enfim, ocupe sua mente com alguma coisa. Mate seu tempo.

- Como você mata seu tempo? - Perguntei apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo pra olhá-lo melhor.

- Falando com você. - Edward sorriu. - Vem sempre em último caso.

- Idiota. - Suspirei, voltando a deitar. - Preciso de alguma coisa pra fazer.

- Vamos brincar.

- Brincar? Edward, pelo amor de Deus, que idéia de crian... - Comecei, mas parei quando de repente Edward girou pra cima de mim e sentou no meu quadril, me olhando com uma cara travessa.

Eu ia falar alguma coisa, mas Edward começou a fazer cócegas em mim e eu não consegui fazer anda além de me encolher e dar risada.

- P-PARA ED-DWARD! - Eu gritei, tentando pará-lo, mas os dedos dele corriam cada vez mais rápido pela minha barriga e era inevitável não rir.

- Ah, não. - Ele riu.

- M-ME SOL-TA!

- Pede água. - Edward continuou as cócegas.

- N-Não. - Eu ri mais alto.

- Pede água.

- N-NÃO! - Eu ri, tentando segurar as mãos dele. Edward parou e eu respirei fundo, relaxando as bochechas tensas. - Idiota.

- O que você disse? - Edward perguntou, tombando a cabeça pro meu lado como se tentasse escutar melhor. - Idiota?

E de repente ele começou a fazer cócegas de novo.

- E-EDW... - Eu tentei falar entre as gargalhadas. - P-PARA!

- Pede água. - Edward falou e eu ameacei falar pra que ele me soltasse. - Não, não. Me pede um beijo.

- Q-QUÊ? - Eu gaguejei e ele parou de mexer os dedos antes de prender minhas mãos ao lado do meu rosto.

- Me pede um beijo, Isabella. - Edward sorriu torto, abaixando pra morder meu pescoço.

E eu me chutei por ter arrepiado. Droga!

- Só um beijo e eu te solto. - Edward murmurou, deslizando os lábios úmidos pelo meu pescoço e subindo até minha orelha. - Me pede um beijo.

_Me beija, Edward. Por tudo que é sagrado nesse mundo, me beija!_

- Não. Não quero te beijar. - Soltei num gemido, tentando soltar minhas mãos e Edward sorriu, se afastando pra me olhar.

- Tem certeza? - Ele estreitou os olhos, roçando a ponta do nariz no meu. - Não é o que parece.

_Claro que não é o que parece. Eu quero que você me beije. Quantas vezes você quiser, por quanto tempo você quiser..._

- T-Tenho. - Gaguejei e Edward sorriu, aproximando mais um pouco e deixando nossos lábios roçarem. - M-Me so...

_Jesus._

Ah meu Deus. Onde eu estava antes de tudo isso?

Hotel. Isso, eu quero sair do hotel.

- Já sei. - Eu comentei, me sentando automaticamente e o empurrando pra longe de mim. - P-Precisamos de um disfarce.

Edward caiu no colchão com uma careta e eu respirei fundo antes de voltar pra frente do espelho.

- Isso foi tão broxante. - Ele suspirou. - Eu sei que você quer me beijar. Volta aqui.

_Claro que volto._

Pelo amor de Deus, cadê a luz da minha consciência?

- E se nós colocarmos uns acessórios e usarmos a atuação? - Eu sorri, pegando uns lenços.

- Não vai rolar. Você sabe que vão te reconhecer. - Edward revirou os olhos, se sentando e eu agradeci por ele trocar de assunto comigo.

É, melhor não falar sobre isso.

- Vão nada. - Eu sorri, amarrando um lenço preto em volta do rosto. - Um bom disfarce só precisa de detalhes. E se eu for mulçumana?

- Mulçumana? - Edward riu se levantando e vindo pra perto de mim.

- É, tipo aquelas que usam lenço tampando o rosto. - Sorri debaixo do pano. Edward segurou o tecido e me ajudou a prendê-lo em volta do rosto.

Em alguns segundos, depois de quatro mãos pra arrumar, meu rosto estava todo coberto e eu sorri, radiante.

- Pareço Isabella Swan? - Perguntei e Edward me encarou pelo espelho, mantendo uma mão no meu ombro.

- Pra mim, sim. - Ele riu. - Mas pra eles lá fora, não.

- Ótimo. - Bati palmas, animada.

- E eu? - Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Veremos. - Sorri, de repente tendo uma idéia.

...

- Não vou sair daqui. - Edward murmurou se escondendo atrás da pilastra do saguão do hotel.

Suspirei e se pudesse, estaria roendo as unhas.

- Sai logo daí, Edward. Ninguém nunca vai te conhecer.

- Isso é patético.

- Encare como mais um papel da sua carreira. - Eu murmurei, vamos. Aproveita que eles estão dispersos.

- Se descobrirem quem eu sou, eu vou roubar um beijo seu. - Edward riu ali atrás.

- E se não descobrirem? - Eu perguntei.

- Eu vou roubar um beijo seu também. - Edward deu de ombros antes de sair de trás dali com uma expressão característica da 'fantasia'.

Era cômico ver Edward vestido daquele jeito. A boininha cobrindo os os cabelos que a gente encheu de talco pra ficar branco, as sobrancelhas tão claras que quase era impossível de se ver. O rosto pálido e a barriga de chope mal produzida pela almofada debaixo das camisas sociais e coletes de velho. Fora a bengala que a gente comprou na lojinha lá debaixo e as costas tortas que Edward forçou.

- Você é um bom ator. - Revelei segurando um sorriso.

- Obrigada, minha netinha. - Edward falou com a voz tremida e a boca murcha e eu tive que rir alto dessa vez, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas do saguão.

- Toma. - Eu entreguei o óculos Ray Ban dele.

- Velhos usam essas coisas?

- Velhos estilosos usam. - Eu sorri. - E você sem esse acessório pode ser muito revelador.

- Ok, vambora. - Edward sorriu colocando o óculos antes de começar a mancar pelo saguão até a porta.

Foi cômico.

Nós abrimos a porta e todo mundo se virou na nossa direção, mas quando Edward começou a reclamar baixinho com aquela voz ardida e chata, colocando a mão nas costas e descendo as escadas com lerdeza, as pessoas voltaram a conversar baixinho;

O que tinha de normal numa mulçumana e um velho andando na rua? Não muito, mas nós fomos andando calmamente.

- Minhas costas estão doendo. - Edward reclamou depois de andarmos duas quadras e eu ri alto.

- Precisamos de um lugar pra tirar esses disfarces.

Nós acabamos entrando numa rua sem saída um pouco escura e Edward arrancou a boina fora depois de estralar as costas.

- Ser velho cansa. - Edward riu, tirando a almofada da barriga.

- Vamos. - Eu sorri animada, dando alguns passos pra sair daquele beco escuro.

Amarrei o lenço no coz da calça pra dar um 'up' no look e porque... Bom, era um lenço de Alice e ela provavelmente iria querer de volta.

- Espera. - Edward chamou quando eu já estava entrando na rua. Segurou meu braço e me virou de frente pra ele, me puxando pro escuro de novo.

- Edward, nós temos que aproveitar antes que...

- Shh. - Edward apertou o indicador nos meus lábios antes de me encostar na parede. - Você me deve um beijo.

- Não devo nad...

E já era tarde.

Os lábios de Edward já estavam nos meus de novo e eu nem percebi quando agarrei o pescoço dele.

Ok, percebi.

Percebi, porque eu queria ele mais perto pra poder beijá-lo mais intensamente e aproveitar o gosto daqueles lábios doces, sentir a língua dele na minha...

Não faço idéia de quanto tempo nós passamos ali, mas foi o suficente pra me fazer buscar por ar umas sete vezes.

Agora imagina se alguém aparecesse ali? Se alguém visse nós dois daquele jeito?

- Edward... - Murmurei ofegante quando ele se afastou em busca de ar, encostando a testa na minha. - Você não devia ter feito isso.

- Não fiz sozinho. - Edward sorriu, soltando o ar quente no meu rosto.

- Idiota. - Eu revirei os olhos, desencostando a testa da dele e Edward se afastou, tomando uma quantidade de ar exagerada antes de esperar que eu me mexesse pra me seguir.

Eu quase saí girando e fui parar no chão só no primeiro passo, mas eu concentrei toda minha atenção em caminhar normalmente.

Edward e eu andamos bastante por Turim. Nas ruas mais calmas nós ficamos nas livrarias, passamos por algumas lojas de apetrechos de lembranças; E nas mais movimentadas, nós usamos nossos 'disfarces'.

Depois eu chamei um táxi e nós voltamos pro hotel escondidos e por sorte, ninguém flagrou nossa entrada pelos fundos.

Nós entramos no saguão rindo de qualquer coisa boba e segurando as sacolas de compras e de repente quatro almas penadas nos fizeram parar.

- Onde vocês estavam? - Alice começou.

- Um hotel não é suficiente e vocês precisaram de outro? - Emmett perguntou rindo maliciosamente debochado.

- O que você comprou? - Os olhos de Rosalie brilharam pra sacola.

- Edward, porque seu cabelo tá grisalho? - Jasper olhou pra Edward com uma expressão confusa.

- Eu sou um avô. - Edward riu. - Vocês tinham que ver Bella de mulçumana. Foi impagável ela inventando uma língua quando o cara perguntou se ela falava árabe.

- Idiota. - Eu revirei os olhos.

- Você fala árabe? - Alice me olhou confusa.

- Não. O cara pediu pra eu falar alguma coisa e eu inventei uma língua qualquer. - Dei de ombros e Edward começou a gargalhar.

- Foi... O... Máximo a cara de bunda do cara. - Edward falou entre gargalhadas e eu o enchi de tapas.

- Idiota. - Eu acabei rindo.

- Não começa... - Edward me olhou de soslaio antes de começar a fazer cócegas em mim.

- Para E-Edward! - Eu bati nele, largando as sacolas no chão e Edward se encolheu enquanto eu pulava nas costas dele. - HÁ! Virou a caça, caçador.

- Que safada. - Edward riu, me ajeitando nas costas dele e nós paramos de rir quando os quatro na nossa frente ergueram uma sobrancelha pra nós.

O quê?

- Vocês parecem dois adolescentes. - Emmett revirou os olhos, dando as costas com Jasper e Rosalie.

Daí eu pulei das costas de Edward e ele pigarreou, se afastando alguns passos. É, melhor assim.

- Vamos. Troquem de roupa. - Alice sorriu. - Vamos jantar.

* * *

Boa noite, gatas \o

Primeiro: Perdão pelo horário. X.X

Fui pra uma festa ontem e peguei um refriado terrível. X.X

Enfim, tecnicamente ainda é quarta, então estou dentro dos padrões. HEUEHUEH

Espero que gostem do cap. ;D

Vejo vocês domingo? :D

**XxX** ;*


	8. É melhor parar com isso

**Chapter 7** –É melhor parar com isso.

.

Eu tive que trocar de roupa pra ir jantar com os meninos.

Eu não queria ir, porque estava com sono. Já não tinha dormido muito bem na outra noite e ainda passei a tarde toda acordada, zanzando pela Itália com um velho reclamão.

Mas eu fui.

E quase cochilei quando nós estávamos indo pro restaurante de táxi. Mas Emmett sabe passar o tempo de forma mais normal, tipo conversando. Era quase assustador o quanto ele tinha de assunto.

Enfim, nós fomos lá. E como sempre, os meninos conseguiram uma boa mesa no canto mais afastado do lugar.

Nós sentamos e escolhemos nossos pratos, mas meu sono estava tão forte que depois de alguns minutos parada ali, eu precisei ir até o banheiro pra lavar meu rosto antes que caísse em cima do prato de macarronada.

Imagina se alguém tira uma foto minha com molho de tomate no rosto? Cruzes.

Pedi licença pro povo da mesa e fui pro banheiro, ignorando a risada deles depois que eu disse que ia dormir sentada.

Lavei meu rosto três vezes antes de conseguir abrir os olhos direito e finalmente sair do banheiro com uma aparência mais... Acordada.

- Você está péssima. - Edward sorriu, escondido num canto perto de uma outra porta que não era de um banheiro. Ou era?

Não sei, não reparei.

- Obrigada. - Sorri irônica. - Você também está ótimo.

- Eu sempre estou. - Edward se aproximou de mim.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Nós temos que voltar pra mesa.

- Não temos. - O sorriso torto brincou naqueles lábios vermelhos enquanto Edward passava uma mão pela minha cintura.

- Não começa, Edward. - Eu tentei me afastar, mas ele pareceu mais decidido em me puxar pra aquela porta que ele estava escondido antes.

- Não vou começar. - Ele sorriu malicioso, abrindo a porta e me empurrando pra dentro. - Vamos só terminar.

- Terminar o quê?

Edward fechou a porta atrás dele e a sala ficou quase completamente escura enquanto eu sentia aquele corpo me prensar na parede.

Deuses, isso estava fugindo do controle.

- E-Edward, pára com isso. - Eu implorei quando senti dois lábios úmidos no meu pescoço.

_Tortura_.

- Você quer que eu pare? - Edward perguntou com aquela voz aveludada na minha orelha, arrepiando todos os fios do meu corpo.

_Oh Jesus._

"Quero, Edward Cullen. Você é um idiota que se acha gostosão, mas não é assim que as coisas acontecem comigo, ok? Pra mim você é só um rostinho bonitinho num cara chato!" - Foi que eu disse.

Mentira, eu quis dizer..

Mas eu só neguei com a cabeça e o agarrei, grudando nossas bocas apressadamente.

Eu sei, eu sei.

Cadê meu profissionalismo? Afinal, essa não era uma viagem estritamente profissional?

Eu não devia me envolver com os meus 'clientes'.

De certa forma, Edward e eu não estávamos nos envolvendo, nós... Só... Estávamos nos... Beijando e... Ok. Já era.

- Edward, é melhor parar com isso. - Eu falei entre respirações enquanto Edward descia os lábios pelo meu pescoço de novo.

- Com o quê?

- Com isso. - Eu afastei ele pelo ombro e gesticulei na nossa direção. - Isso não devia ter acontecido em hipótese alguma.

Edward suspirou.

- Tarde demais, Isabella. Já aconteceu. - Edward deu uma piscadinha e eu revirei os olhos.

Será que ele não enxergava a proporção disso?

E Deus! O que eu tinha feito de mim mesma?

- Eu não sou um objeto pra passar seu tempo, Edward. - Eu comecei a me irritar.

- Calma, Isabella. - Edward riu.

- Eu não vou ficar calma, Edward. Eu estou falando sério. - Reclamei.

- Você nervosa parece uma tigresa filhote, sabia? - Edward sorriu feito idiota e depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele suspirou. - Isabella... Nós só estamos sossegando esses hormônios. Não é mais um passatempo, é quase uma missão.

- Que hormônios? - Eu o olhei confusa.

- Os seus, que gritam por mim. - Ele piscou e eu corei, mas agradeci pelo quarto estar suficientemente escuro pra que ele não notasse isso.

- Você me agarra toda hora e os MEUS hormônios gritam por VOCÊ? - Eu rebati e Edward sorriu de canto.

- Uma troca mútua. - Edward deu de ombros. - E eu não te agarro toda hora. Agora mesmo foi você quem me beijou.

- Idiota. - Cuspi me preparando pra sair dali, mas Edward voltou a me prender na parede.

- Precisamos repetir a dose. - Edward comentou, me olhando.

- Repetir a dose do quê?

- Da melhor noite da sua vida. - Edward sorriu malicioso. - Lembra, Isabella? No quarto de serviços?

- Ah, piedade. - Eu revirei os olhos. - Não me lembro de ter dito que foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

- Mas foi.

- Não foi. - Eu ri de escárnio, revirando os olhos.

Se foi ou não, bom isso não interessa a ele. Bêbado metido e gostoso. Hmpf.

Tudo bem, não existe homem perfeito. Uns são bonitos, outros legais. A mesma coisa pros feios e os chatos.

Mas, e aí, porque ele tem que ser _tão_ chato e _tão_ bonito? Que coisa!

- Eu gosto. - Edward soltou de repente e eu tentei o empurrar de novo, mas a coisa tava ficando difícil. _Aqueles músculos_...

- Do que você está falando, Edward? - Eu cuspi amarga, cruzando os braços no peito pra tentar manter alguma espécie de distância entre nós.

- De te agarrar. - Edward sorriu, mordendo meu lábio inferior. - Eu gosto de ver que você se arrepia e que você perde o ar... E que você fica corada.

Se antes eu estava corada, agora as chances de eu desmaiar por não ter sangue no resto do corpo eram maiores.

- Vou sentir falta disso depois que acabar. - Edward deu de ombros antes de começar a morder meu maxilar. Descruzou meus braços moles e os colocou no pescoço dele enquanto eu digeria a situação.

E me chutava por perceber que de alguma forma, eu ia sentir falta disso. Não era nada ruim me agarrar com Edward.

Cretino manipulador.

- Eu te odeio. - Cuspi com raiva e pude sentir Edward sorrir no meu ombro.

- Não estou pedindo seu amor. - Edward rebateu e eu mordi o lábio. Foi uma bela resposta.

Tudo bem, já estávamos na merda a muito tempo, não é?

Então o jeito era conformar. _Ou era o que eu queria_.

- Vai logo. - Suspirei, prendendo os dedos no cabelo dele e Edward se afastou pra me olhar com as sobrancelhas juntas.

- Onde?

- Me beija.

E Edward me beijou.

Fez caminhos com as mãos pelas curvas do meu corpo, deslizou a língua na minha sensualmente. E eu tremi quando a mão dele deslizou por debaixo da minha blusa.

Pelo amor de Deus, isso ainda é um restaurante, não é?

- Não foi a melhor noite? - Edward se afastou abruptamente e eu aproveitei pra respirar o máximo que eu podia antes que morresse por falta de circulação de oxigênio no corpo.

- Hã? - Eu o olhei confusa.

- Aquela não foi a melhor noite da sua vida? - Edward perguntou. - Nem perto da melhor?

- Nem um pouco. - Menti, mais preocupada em respirar.

- Isso é ofensivo. - Edward murmurou pensativo e eu de repente me arrependi de ter aberto a porcaria da boca.

Eu sou uma idiota.

- Vamos mudar isso. - Edward sorriu.

Puxou minhas pernas e as enlaçou na cintura dele e antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, Edward voltou a me beijar, dessa vez de um jeito mais quente.

_Meu Jesus. _

- Ué, a Bella não tá no banheiro. - Ouvi a voz de Alice soando do outro lado da porta.

- Edward também não tá no banheiro masculino; - Jasper falou parecendo confuso.

Eu fiquei dividida. Não sabia se parava Edward, ou se continuava o beijando.

Argh, porque esse cara tem que ser tão assim... Gostoso? E beijar tão bem... Hm.

- C-Chega. - Eu tentei falar, mas a boca de Edward estava me distraindo no meu pescoço.

- Ah, vamos esperar mais um pouco. - Edward falou mordendo minha orelha.

E descendo os lábios pelo meu pescoço, lambendo, mordendo e chupando a pele dali.

E quando eu suspirava, podia sentir ele sorrir.

Ele fazia de propósito, só pode ser.

Não, não. Eu tinha que ser forte. Não tinha?

Ok, talvez não. Eu podia só aproveitar e... Não, eu tinha que ser forte.

- Edward, chega. - Eu o empurrei e fiquei de pé, tentando respirar normalmente.

- Vai ficar me devendo essa. - Edward sorriu de canto e eu estreitei os olhos pra ele.

- Você é um puto. - Eu tentei parecer brava, mas saiu mais como uma constatação.

Não, era sério. Não estava xingando Edward. Ele era mesmo um puto.

- Finalmente você mudou de adjetivo. - Edward riu. - Não que eu tenha gostado, mas tudo bem.

- Eu saio primeiro. - Eu ignorei o que ele disse e ajeitei meu cabelo antes de sair daquele espaço que até agora eu não tinha identificado muito bem.

Alice e Jasper estavam de costas pra mim e quando a porta bateu, eles se viraram pra me olhar.

- O que você estava fazendo no banheiro pra deficientes? - Jasper perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é um chupão? - Alice escancarou a boca pro meu pescoço e eu joguei meu cabelo por cima. E corei. Muito.

- Não. - Eu pigarreei - Eu... Caí.

- Nos lábios de alguém? - Alice perguntou confusa eu tossi pra sair do assunto.

- Edward estava no banheiro com você? - Jasper perguntou abrindo um sorriso malvado.

- Não. - Eu menti e pra meu azar, Edward acendeu a luz de dentro do banheiro que agora eu tinha reconhecido e soltou um 'Ah sim. A luz é aqui'.

Foi um silêncio cortante enquanto os dois olhavam pra minha cara.

Que. Merda.

- A comida já chegou? - Eu perguntei retoricamente antes de sair dali sem nem ao menos olhar pros dois.

Sabe o que é um jantar onde quatro pessoas encaram você com aquela cara de "Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado"?

É terrível, eu garanto.

Fora as indiretas-diretas de Emmett e os olhares pro meu pescoço.

Por um instante eu achei que Edward tinha bordado alguma coisa com a língua, porque os olhares eram inevitáveis.

Eu olhei no espelho do carro quando nós fomos embora e na verdade só tinha uma marca meio vermelhinha, nada demais.

Hmpf.

- Não esqueci da sua dívida, Isabella. - Edward sorriu pra mim quando eu desci do carro, mas eu ignorei e dei um passo.

Metido; Cretino; Estúpido; Imbecil. IDIOTA!

- Olha Edward, se você acha que... - Eu comecei, me virando de frente pra ele, mas o olhar de Edward não estava onde eu achei que estaria e aquilo me pegou de guarda baixa.

- Você está olhando pra minha bunda? - Eu cuspi em choque e Edward ergueu os olhos pra mim, como se não tivesse ouvido o que eu falei.

- Não. - Ele mentiu descaradamente. - Não sou esse tipo de cara, Isabella.

- Você é um puto! - Eu me irritei e Edward sorriu mais.

- Você já disse isso.

Edward gesticulou pra que eu continuasse andando e quando eu não o fiz ele cruzou os braços.

- Se eu disser que estava, você vai continuar andando? - Edward perguntou com aquela cara de cínico dele.

- Provavelmente não.

- Então vamos, Isabella. Vamos... - Edward segurou meus ombros e me virou, de repente me empurrando pra dentro do hotel.

Por precaução, eu abaixei minha blusa o máximo que eu podia.

- Só pra você saber... - Edward riu antes de se aproximar do meu ouvido. - Eu ainda tenho boas memórias daquela noite. Então não adianta você cobrir, ok?

- SEU IDIOTA, CRETINO! - Eu parei no meio do saguão e comecei a enchê-lo de tapas enquanto todo mundo se virava pra ver a agressão.

A risada de Edward ecoava debaixo das minhas mãos e eu me irritava mais ainda.

- Temos uma surpresa. - Alice surgiu em algum canto do saguão e me afastou dele, segurando meus braços nas costas.

- ME SOLTA! - Eu praticamente gritei. - Eu vou arrancar a cabeça desse verme!

Emmett ajudou Alice a me segurar e Edward se endireitou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Vem com tudo, trigresa. - Edward deu uma piscadinha e lambeu os lábios e por um instante eu quase derrubei Emmett pra ir chutar a cabeça dele.

Idiota! Mil vezes idiota!

Mas eu só não tentei me soltar porque de repente minha visão ficou escura.

- O quê...? - Edward não terminou a frase e eu imaginei que tivessem amarrado alguma coisa nele também.

- Pra que isso? - Eu perguntei, tateando a venda no meu rosto e Alice riu em algum canto.

- Nós temos uma surpresa pra vocês. - Rosalie riu.

- Esperamos que vocês gostem. - Jasper falou perto de onde Edward devia estar.

- Merda, Jasper e eu estamos nos sacrificando por vocês. - Emmett reclamou, me empurrando pra algum lugar.

- Se eu bater minha cabeça, eu te castro. - Falei com um sorriso e Emmett riu.

Nós fomos pro elevador depois que eu tropecei umas quatro vezes nos pés de alguém a minha frente. O barulho do elevador quebrava o silêncio enquanto parava nos andares, a quietude me irritou e eu bufei.

- Que tipo de surpresa é essa? - Eu perguntei, quebrando o silêncio.

- Vocês vão ver. - Rosalie falou ao meu lado e o elevador parou enquanto me arrastavam pra fora de lá.

Abriram uma porta em algum lugar e me colocaram sentada em algum lugar macio. Em seguida alguém pareceu se sentar ao meu lado.

- E antes de qualquer coisa, nós só queremos que vocês se entendam. - Emmett falou, parecendo meio tenso.

- Vocês vão nos agradecer alguma hora. - Jasper falou e quando eu me preparei pra tirar a venda, a porta fechou.

Eu olhei pro ser sentado ao meu lado e Edward arrancou a venda do rosto, erguendo a sobrancelha pra porta.

Ah, não. Por tudo que é sagrado, não!

Eu me levantei de supetão e girei a maçaneta, que agora se encontrava muito bem fechada.

E meu sangue ferveu.

- ABRE ESSA PORRA! - Eu gritei, socando aquela porta maldita.

- Sinto muito. - Alice murmurou e eu ouvi os passos dele se afastando.

- VOLTEM AQUI! - Eu comecei a bater na porta. - ABRE ISSO AQUI! ME TIRA DAQUI DE DENTRO!

- Isabella... - Edward chamou e eu o olhei, praticamente soltando faíscas de ódio pela retina. Edward sorriu maliciosamente e bateu a mão no colchão ao lado dele, balançando as sobrancelhas pra mim. - Vem pra cá...

Eu vou MATAR esse cara!

* * *

Olá gatas. Como vão vocês? C:

Eu ia postar domingo, mas como algumas de vocês devem saber, o fanfiction fez uma greve básica. q HUEHEUHE

Daí eu consegui postar segunda passada na outra fic, mas dps também resolveu não funcionar e eu me irritei de novo _|_ Q

Enfim, o cap foi postado. :B

Espero que gostem desse Edward metido de hoje. HEUHEUEH

Ok, reviews. Obrigada as tchutchucas do meu coração: Joan, Lidih, Linii ih, ferpbiagi, Rh, Allie e Isa Stream. :B

Eu não sei quando eu vou postar de novo, talvez sábado e domingo... . q

Daí eu respondo review por review, prometo :X

Gente, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas as noventa e seis horas com Edward Cullen estão acabando. HEUHEUHEUEH

E eu tenho quase certeza que vou fazer uma segunda temporada, o que acham da idéia? C:

Bom, acho que é só. Vejo vocês.

**XxX** ;*


	9. Uma conversa séria

**Chapter 8** – Uma conversa séria.

.

- VOCÊ É IDIOTA? - Eu gritei antes de começar a andar de um lado pro outro, quase arrancando meus cabelos com as mãos. - Estamos presos nessa droga desse quarto!

- Não precisa ser um gênio pra saber disso. - Edward revirou os olhos antes de se sentar na cama e começar a cutucar o carrinho com comidas que descansava ao lado dele. - Olha, tem uv-

- EDWARD! - Eu parei, o encarando com a mão na cintura e Edward desviou os olhos da bandeja pra mim.

- Pára de ser boba, Isabella. - Edward revirou os olhos. - Vem, senta aqui do meu lado. - Edward bateu a mão no colchão de novo e eu estreitei os olhos pra cara dele. - Eu não mordo se você não pedir, baby.

- Idiota. - Eu bufei.

- Senta logo. - Edward voltou a cutucar a comida e eu me sentei ao lado dele.

Não porque ele pediu, porque eu quis. Hmpf!

Fiquei olhando pras minhas unhas distraidamente enquanto ele se divertia como um menino de um ano com o primeiro conjuntinho de lego.

Eu ia cortar Alice e Rose ao meio, e vender Jasper e Emmett como virgens pra um Sheikh tarado! O que eles tinham na cabeça quando decidiram me prender num quarto com Edward? Hmpf.

- Isabella... - Edward chamou e quando eu olhei pra cima, assustei com a mão dele parada em frente a minha boca, oferecendo uma uva.

Encarei a uva e depois os olhos de Edward fixos em mim.

- É só uma uva, eu não tem nenhum tipo narcótico aí dentro, relaxa. - Edward suspirou e eu abri a boca pra que ele colocasse a uva ali.

- Esse tipo de uva é um dos mais cultivados da Itália, sabia? - Edward começou, mastigando uma pequena uvinha com tanto gosto que até dava água na boca só de assistir. Ele não só mastigava, ele degustava. - Já tomou um vinho de barbera?

- Não. - Eu neguei e Edward colocou outra uva na minha boca enquanto ele colocava outra na própria boca.

- É frutado e... Cheiroso. - Edward sorriu pra mim. - Tinto vivo, mas leve.

- Você entende de vinhos. - Eu constatei e Edward concordou com a cabeça.

- A adega do meu pai é muito rica. - Edward deu de ombros e eu sorri quando ele abriu a boca pra que eu colocasse uma uva ali.

Trocamos algumas uvas até que Edward afastou a bandeja e entregou a última uva pra mim, demorando os olhos no meu rosto.

- Seu cabelo parece um monte de feno. - Ele riu, ajeitando alguns fios. - Mas eu gosto assim.

Eu corei e mordi meu lábio com força. Mas quando Edward sorriu mais, eu resolvi falar alguma coisa pra não dar na cara que minha vergonha era poderosa e sempre me fazia perder a pose.

- O que aconteceu com você? - Eu perguntei. - Você parecia mais insuportável há alguns minutos.

- Sabe, estamos presos neste quarto... - Edward começou arrancando os sapatos e os jogando no chão. - E eu provavelmente vou ter que te aturar o resto da noite, então eu estou evitando te deixar irritadinha só pra que eu consiga sobreviver até me liberarem.

Revirei os olhos e Edward gargalhou, se deitando na cama e apoiando os braços debaixo da cabeça.

- Você faz essas coisas pra me irritar mesmo? - Eu perguntei e Edward concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu sei ser normal. - Ele sorriu e eu gargalhei com sarcasmo.

'Edward' e 'normal' na mesma frase?

Não tão fácil.

- Isso foi uma risada irônica? - Edward me encarou com os olhos estreitos e eu pulei da cama pra me sentar do outro lado, tirando meus sapatos também.

- Foi.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Porque você não é normal, Edward. - Eu suspirei, me virando pra ficar de frente pra ele. Cruzei as pernas e sorri. - Você é um ser humano fútil.

- O que te faz pensar que eu sou fútil? - Edward se sentou e imitou minha posição. - Você não me conhece.

- Mas sei sobre você o suficiente pra deduzir isso.

- O que você sabe sobre mim? - Edward perguntou, sorrindo de canto.

- Sei que você só pensa em sexo e em agarrar as pessoas. Você é egocêntrico. Acha que as coisas giram em torno de você e do quanto você é bonito e atrai as mulheres. - Eu revirei os olhos. - Você provoca as pessoas e espera que elas se irritem. E quando isso acontece, seu ego infla.

Edward gargalhou alto, jogando a cabeça pra trás exageradamente.

- Primeiro, eu não penso só em sexo. - Edward começou.

- Cinquenta por cento do seu pensamento é isso, aposto.

- Não, só quarenta e sete por cento. - Edward piscou. - Mas quando você agarra minha nuca, as probabilidades aumentam. - Edward balançou as sobrancelhas e eu peguei o travesseiro que tinha por perto e desci na cara dele.

Não sei por que ainda achei que ele podia ser menos insuportável.

- Segundo! - Edward gritou e eu parei enquanto ele ria. - Eu não acho que as coisas giram em torno de mim. E obrigada por me chamar de bonito e afirmar que eu atraio você.

- Eu não citei nomes. - Rebati.

- Mas você generalizou o 'mulheres'. Até onde eu sei você é uma, então pronto.

Bufei.

Tudo bem, Edward me atraía. Mas também... Que tipo de pessoa no mundo não se sente atraída por ele?

- Terceiro... - Edward continuou. - Eu não provoco 'pessoas'. Eu provoco apenas uma. E ela está na minha frente, sendo meramente provocada e esperando ansiosamente pra me chamar de idiota.

Fala aí... Ele é idiota, não é?

Mordi o lábio pra não soltar o óbvio e Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando que eu falasse.

- Cretino. - Cuspi baixinho e Edward gargalhou alto de novo.

- Eu gosto disso: Você é previsível.

- E você é idiota. - Eu revirei os olhos.

- E você gosta disso. - Edward completou, sorridente.

Eu olhei bem pra cara dele. Os olhos verdes esmagados pelo sorriso que ocupava uma boa parte do rosto. Os dentes bem branquinhos quase escondidos pelos lábios vermelhos... Nem parecia que ele era tão chato. Poxa vida!

- Eu acho que nós devíamos nos beijar agora. - Edward soltou, fazendo uma cara de quem realmente acha que aquilo tem algum fundamento.

- Vai a merda. - Eu cuspi batendo nele com o travesseiro e Edward riu.

- Não, é sério. - Ele continuou depois de tirar o travesseiro de perto de mim. - Tipo aquelas cenas de filmes onde as pessoas se beijam depois de alguma frase idiota, ou depois de alguma risadinha, sabe... Nós estávamos nos olhando nos olhos, era só entrar no clima.

- Edward, eu não sou atriz, nunca fiz nenhum filme na minha vida e não estou nem um pouco afim de fazer parte de alguma cena com você nesse instante. - Eu o olhei brava.

- Calma, tigresa. - Edward riu. - Tudo bem, vamos mudar de assunto.

- Não é possível ter uma conversa séria com você. - Eu revirei os olhos e deitei, ficando de costas pra ele.

Foi um silêncio básico por meio minuto. Sem piadinhas, sem risadas. Só nossa respiração.

- Não vamos conversar então. - Edward simplesmente falou.

Me virei pra olhá-lo e quando eu não percebi nenhum sinal de brincadeira na expressão séria de Edward, eu concordei com a cabeça, me sentando e abraçando minhas pernas.

- Isso, sem conversa.

Edward ficou olhando pra mim, completamente sério. Nenhum resquício de brincadeira.

E aquela seriedade estava me intimidando. Eu comecei a me encolher, a corar...

Por um milésimo de segundo, eu pensei na possibilidade de Edward não ser tão fútil. De que ele podia ter alguma coisa boa pra passar pras pessoas. Alguma coisa que eu não conseguia ver, mas que eu sabia que existia. Talvez se eu prestasse atenção...

Pode ter passado minutos, ou apenas alguns segundos enquanto nos encarávamos em silêncio.

E eu estava me sentindo cada vez mais intimidada com o jeito que os olhos extremamente verdes de Edward paravam em mim.

_Se eu prestasse atenção..._

Não, ninguém podia ser tão fútil. Edward tinha que ser alguém.

Me prendi ainda mais naquelas pedras fixas em mim.

É estranho como as coisas parecem mais visíveis quando você presta atenção. Ainda que fosse inacreditável, Edward era alguém.

Se você olhasse através das janelas, dava pra perceber que ele não tinha só defeitos. A persistência dele era uma qualidade. Toda aquela firmeza era uma qualidade. A confiança que ele tinha nele mesmo era uma qualidade. Ele não era uma pessoa ruim. As coisas que ele falava - mesmo que eu não quisesse admitir - eram engraçadas. Edward era uma pessoa divertida.

Não percebi que tinha feito isso, mas de repente eu estava tão perto de Edward.

Edward estava sentado nos pés, assim como eu também tinha feito a mesma coisa. Alguns enormes trinta centímetros nos separavam, mas eu podia sentir a respiração quente de Edward pinicar meu rosto. E os nossos olhos, mais conectados que nunca.

- E agora... - Edward murmurou, sério. - Você quer me beijar.

Concordei inconscientemente com a cabeça.

- E você também quer me beijar. - Eu rebati e Edward concordou como eu tinha feito, sem parecer nem um pouco intimidado em acenar com a cabeça.

Uma mão mexeu pra minha nuca e Edward ajeitou meu cabelo, se aproximando mais um pouco de mim. A outra mão escorregou pra minha cintura e me puxou pra perto dele, diminuindo nossa distância a dez centímetros.

O rosto de Edward se aproximou com uma lentidão exagerada do meu. Os olhos fixos em mim só fecharam quando a ponta de nossos narizes se tocaram e alguns segundos depois, os lábios macios e finos encostaram gentilmente nos meus;

Quantas vezes Edward já tinha me beijado? Muitas, certamente.

Mas dessa vez, aquele simples selar me causou milhares de reações.

Meu estômago girou, minhas mãos ficaram geladas, um arrepio estranho passou por toda minha coluna e eu não me lembro de estar respirando.

Os braços de Edward enlaçaram minha cintura e abracei o pescoço dele enquanto nossos lábios se enroscavam.

Senti o colchão nas minhas costas e o corpo de Edward pesar sobre o meu, mas apesar disso, não era um beijo com segundas intenções.

Era só um beijo e ao mesmo tempo eram várias coisas. Era toda aquela sensação estranha que eu tinha sentido, todos aqueles fios desencapados que ainda liberavam um choque bom na minha espinha.

Edward separou nossos lábios e grudou a testa na minha. Nossas respirações se misturaram naquele ar quente e eu me permiti ficar de olhos fechados.

- Amanhã eu não vou te ver mais. - Edward sussurrou e eu abri meus olhos, dando de cara com os dele fixos em mim. Aqueles olhos tão verdes, tão hipnotizantes...

Eu não respondi.

Primeiro porque eu não sabia o que falar, e segundo porque tinha alguma coisa diferente comigo. Um sentimento estranho que me pegou de surpresa.

Alguma coisa que fez milhares de borboletas entrarem no meu estômago com as palavras e o olhar de Edward.

- Só... Vamos aproveitar agora. - Eu murmurei.

Edward ainda demorou pra desviar os olhos dos meus antes de deitar a cabeça no meu peito e enlaçar os braços na minha cintura.

- Boa noite, _Bella_.

Deixei minha mão deslizar pelos cabelos de Edward enquanto eu encarava o teto.

Aquela sensação de estar cheia, de estar divida entre o sonho e a realidade, de sentir que meu coração tinha palpitado um pouco mais rápido enquanto a respiração de Edward se acalmava e virava um suspiro de quem dorme calmamente ...

Tudo aquilo foi misturando na minha cabeça e eu suspirei. Talvez eu não quisesse me sentir assim, mas alguma coisa tinha acontecido comigo.

- Boa noite, Edward.

* * *

Olá queridas. (:

Antes de qualquer coisa...

**O QUE FORAM AQUELES SCREENCAPS DE BD QUE VAZARAM?** *O*

E aquele gif do Edward em movimento? EJHUEHUEHEUHEUHEUHE

Como vão vocês neste domingo tediante? ;D

Assistindo Faustão? EHUEHEUHEUH

Espero que tenham gostado do cap de hoje. Eu o refiz três vezes porque meu computador estava brincando de 'primeiro de abril' comigo desde quinta-feira. HEUHEUEHUEH

_Reviews-que-eu-prometi-que-responderia_. ;D

**Linii ih**, - Tchutchuca, sua review veio três vezes. Poxa Liniih, acho tão fofo você em todas as minhas fics. HEUHEUHEUEHEU - É, um assunto mal resolvido. ;D Sim, eu vi sua review. Adorei baby, thanks pelos elogios. *-* HEUHEUHE - E não, errar é humano, ok? ;D

**Rafa 12**,- HEUHEUEHUEH Ok, sorry baby. Eu não vou ser maldosa da próxima vez? Mais duas linhas, pode ser? HEUHEUEHUEHUEH

**Joan Swift**, - Eu também fiquei com raiva do fanfiction. Eu, como não sou nem um pouco dramática, achei que nunca mais ia funcionar. T.T EUHEUHE Ah, obrigada. Que bom que você está gostando. *-*

**Isa Stream**,- É, eu fiquei pensando nisso depois que eu postei. Cruzes, essas coisas sempre me pegam desprevinida. Como assim todas aquelas fotos? O.O - Precisei de um bom tempo pra voltar a respirar normalmente. HUEHEUHE

**Ferpbiagi**,- É uma boa ideia, não? É, acho que vai dar certo. ;D

**Allie**,- HEUHEUEHUE - Por causa do Edward, não? Aposto. q

**Rh**,- Também achei que ia ser uma fic curta, mas eu tive uma inspiração do além por aqui. EHUEHUEHEUH

**Lidih**, - Ele é cínico, ele é engraçado, idiota... HEUHEUEHUHE,

Respondi todo mundo, certo? ;D

Ah, um thanks especial pra todas as gatinhas que adicionaram a fic como preferida. Me emociono com essas coisas. i.i HUEHEUHEUHE

Certo... Quarta-feira então? :D

Vejo vocês por aí.

**XxX** ;*


	10. Apagão? Hã?

**Chapter 8** – Apagão? Hã?

.

Sabe aquele sono gostoso que te relaxa por completo? Aquela junção perfeita do silêncio e aquela sensação boa de relaxar todos os músculos?

Porra, eu tava dormindo!

De onde vinha aquele barulho?

- Você ouviu isso? - Edward perguntou, de repente abrindo os olhos e eu fiquei sentada assim que ele saiu de cima de mim.

- É um bicho? - Eu perguntei.

Se fosse um bicho, eu já estava preparada pra gritar até a morte!

- Será? - Edward estreitou os olhos e o barulinho veio de novo.

Era um barulho estranho, pareciam várias patinhas batendo apressadamente no chão e...

- UM RATO! - Eu gritei e Edward pulou no lugar.

- ONDE? ONDE? - Ele começou a procurar, pegando o sapato na mão e fazendo uma cara de matador, que era muito sexy na verdade.

- Não... Deve ser um rato. - Eu soltei já sem ar e Edward me olhou com a melhor cara de cu que eu já tinha visto.

Eu só estava supondo. Credo, que defensivo.

- Só fale se tem certeza, Isabella. - Edward revirou os olhos. - Como vai ter um rato aqui? Este é um hotel cinco estrelas!

- Hotéis cinco estrelas não podem ter ratos? - Eu perguntei cruzando os braços. - É legalmente proibido?

Edward revirou os olhos antes de se deitar confortavelmente no colchão, cruzando os calcanhares e apoiando os braços atrás da cabeça pra fechar os olhos.

Fez alguns minutos de silêncio enquanto eu mexia na minha unha.

E de repente, estava tudo escuro.

Os abajures que antes iluminavam o quarto, agora tinham apagado e o escuro arrepiante tinha dominado o quarto silencioso.

- Você desligou os abajures? - Edward perguntou de repente, enquanto o colchão se mexia e ele cutucava incansavelmente o botão pra ligar o abajur.

- Não.

- Ué... Então o que aconteceu? - Edward pareceu confuso enquanto o colchão parava de se mexer e ele parecia caminhar pelo escuro.

Ouvi os passos seguros de Edward pelo quarto, até que um barulho seguido dos palavrões dele me fez rir. Aposto que alguma coisa do carrinho de comida tinha caído no chão.

Edward suspirou enquanto caminhava de novo e depois de alguns segundos, eu pude o ouvir na janela.

A cortina foi aberta e eu esperava que a rua me desse uma luz, literalmente, mas eu não enxerguei muita coisa além do nariz e da sombra de Edward.

Tudo bem que devia ser tarde, tipo umas quatro, três da manhã... Mas completamente escuro? Como assim?

- Parece que a rua toda está sem luz. - Edward murmurou e no segundo seguinte eu não enxerguei nem o nariz dele na janela.

Ótimo. Um apagão.

Um apagão. APAGÃO!

Cara, quando na vida acontece um apagão?

É obra maligna, só pode.

- Maravilhoso. - Suspirei.

O silêncio caiu de novo no quarto agora escuro e algum tempo passou até que eu senti alguma coisa deslizando pelo meu pé.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo? - Eu bufei, cruzando os braços.

- Comendo uvas... - Edward falou em outro canto do quarto, parecendo estar de boca cheia e naquele instante, eu quis soltar um grito e sair correndo, mesmo que corresse o risco de bater a cabeça na parede, ou tropeçasse na primeira coisa que eu aparecesse na minha frente.

Se Edward estava comendo uvas, quem estava subindo no meu pé?

O rato! Só podia ser.

Eu pulei da cama e corri pra algum lugar, chutando, batendo e agredindo qualquer coisa ou qualquer ser que estivesse na minha frente.

Não sei como aconteceu... Mas eu sei que o carrinho virou e eu derrubei alguma coisa mais forte e alta que eu, também conhecida como Edward.

- QUE ISSO? CREDO, ISABELLA! - Edward gritou em choque debaixo de mim. - Se queria uva era só pedir, não precisava vir com sumô pra cima de mim! CORTOU MINHA BOCA! Aí... Agora tá sangrando!

- Você sentiu? Você sentiu? - Eu perguntei em choque, batendo no meu próprio braço e jogando pra longe de mim qualquer ser que tentasse se aproximar.

- Não. - Edward bufou irritado debaixo de mim. - Isabella, você me ouviu? Você conseguiu fazer com que eu cortasse minha boca! Sabe, eu devia mandar você fazer um curativo especial aqui...

- Ain, Edward. - Eu choraminguei e Edward pareceu ficar tenso debaixo de mim. - Ain, me ajuda.

- Que foi? - Edward ficou todo cauteloso e eu senti uma mão no meu ombro.

- Você sentiu aquele bicho? - Eu choraminguei nervosa.

- Que bicho? - Edward perguntou vinte vezes mais alto.

- Tinha... - Eu solucei. - Tinha um bicho no meu pé.

- Que bicho? - Edward repetiu.

- Como assim "que bicho", Edward? Eu não to enxergando nada!

- Não, tá. Mas como ele era? - Edward perguntou e eu quase pude ouvir os olhos dele revirarem.

- Ele era... - Eu tentei lembrar. - Macio.

- Macio?

- Foi o que eu disse.

Edward ficou quieto por alguns segundos antes de se mexer, ficando de pé enquanto segurava minha mão e me ajudava a fazer o mesmo.

- Vamos até a cena do crime... - Ouvi ele sussurrar, andando com mini passinhos na minha frente, ainda segurando minha mão.

Quando a canela dele bateu na cama, Edward gemeu e soltou minha mão.

- O que você está fazendo? - Eu perguntei.

- Tateando o colchão pra achar seu bicho. - Edward murmurou.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Ah, achei. - Edward murmurou.

- É um rato? - Eu perguntei me agarrando no braço dele.

Como Edward ia matar o rato no escuro?

- Parece... - Edward murmurou. - Parece uma meia.

- Uma meia? - Eu perguntei vinte oitavas mais alto.

Uma meia? Como assim uma meia?

E o rato?

- E o rato?

- Que rato? - Edward perguntou. - Ah, já disse Isabella, isso é um hotel cinco estrelas, não tem rato.

- Não tem rato, também não tem gerador de energia... - Eu murmurei tateando o colchão pra me sentar e Edward bufou.

Eu levei pelo menos uns cinco minutos pra me ajeitar naquela cama grande sem esbarrar em Edward, sem cair do colchão e tentando achar uma posição confortável pra passar a noite.

E quando eu consegui ficar bem deitadinha, toda aquela escuridão me fez perder o sono.

E se o rato aparecesse?

- Edward...

- Hm? - Edward gemeu, provavelmente acordando de um breve cochilo.

'Ah tá' que eu ia ficar acordada nesse quarto escuro com um possível rato me seguindo.

- Você está dormindo?

- Não. Estou treinando pra morrer. - Edward pareceu irritado e eu controlei um riso.

- Grosso. - Eu ri.

- O que você quer? - Edward murmurou com a voz cortada pelo bocejo.

- Conversar.

- Vai dormir, Isabella.

- Não consigo.

- Conte carneirinhos. - Edward suspirou se mexendo no colchão. - Boa noite.

E o silêncio instalou no quarto de novo.

Podia ouvir a respiração de Edward...

Cara, sabe quando você sente coisas que talvez nem estejam acontecendo?

Eu podia jurar que tinha alguma coisa subindo no meu braço, mesmo que quando eu tocasse, não sentisse nada.

- Edward...

- Hm? - Edward pareceu entediado. Ok, eu sei. Ele queria dormir.

- Você acha que a luz vai voltar?

- Eu acho que a gente tem que dormir.

E lá veio o silêncio de novo.

E aquele silêncio estava me deixando com medo. E eu odeio sentir medo.

Quem canta, os males espanta.

-_ I believe I can fly... I believe I can touch the sky. I think about it every night and day_...

- Que merda é essa? - Edward perguntou, interrompendo minha cantoria.

- Descontração. - Eu murmurei. - Vai dormir e me deixa cantar!

- Não dá pra dormir com você cantando! - Edward suspirou, se mexendo no colchão de novo. - Qual é Isabella? Você tem medo do escuro?

- Muito. - Eu murmurei e Edward bufou.

Passaram alguns segundos e eu senti uma mão na meu ombro, descendo pelo meu colo e...

- EDWARD! Seu tarado! - Eu bati na mão dele quando eu senti alguma coisa tocar meu seio direito.

- Desculpe. - Edward riu, debochado. - Me dá sua mão.

- Pra quê?

- Me dá sua mão.

Eu tateei o colchão até achar a mão de Edward e ele entrelaçou os dedos nos meus.

- Legal, agora você sabe que eu to aqui. - Edward concluiu. - Boa noite.

A mão de Edward na minha minimizava meu medo à 70%.

Mas eu ainda estava com medo.

- Edward...

- ROOOOOONC.

DORMIU?

Porra, como assim? COMO ASSIM?

Como ele pôde me deixar nesse quarto escuro praticamente sozinha, completamente indefesa? COMO?

- Edward... - Eu chamei de novo e nada aconteceu. Tateei o peito de Edward e me aproximei dele, o chacoalhando com as mãos. - Edward...

- ROOOOOOOOONC!

- EDWARD, ACORDA! - Eu gritei e no segundo seguinte alguma coisa bateu com força na minha testa.

- Meu nariz, meu nariz! - Edward começou a reclamar. - Você quebrou meu nariz!

- Puta que la merda, Edward. - Eu alisei minha testa, ficando sentada. - Seu nariz é de aço!

- Se eu achei que ia sair numa maca de dentro deste quarto, eu fui positivo demais. - Edward reclamou. - Você me quer morto!

- Desculpe. - Eu murmurei mordendo o lábio.

- Você me odeia tanto assim? - Edward perguntou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Eu não te odeio. - Eu falei.

Não amava Edward, fato. Mas também não podia dizer que eu o odiava. Não, eu definitivamente não o odiava.

- Mas não gosta de mim o suficiente pra me encher de porrada.

E lá veio o bom, velho e assustador silêncio de novo.

- Edward, você não dormiu, né? - Eu choraminguei, tateando o colchão pra achar a mão dele.

- Não, to com medo de perder algum membro do corpo. - Edward bufou e eu fiquei quieta. - Isabella, isso é mesmo medo do escuro?

- Eu tenho MUITO medo do escuro. - Eu murmurei. - Pelo amor de Deus, Edward. Não dorme agora.

Edward bufou e eu quando eu achei a mão dele, nós entrelaçamos os dedos de novo.

- Ok, vamos conversar. - Edward murmurou depois de respirar fundo. - Sobre o quê?

- Não sei.

- Não ajuda, Isabella.

- Desculpe atrapalhar seu sono. - Eu murmurei.

Fez mais algum tempo de silêncio.

- Cara, você tem que arranjar um jeito de dormir. - Edward murmurou algum tempo depois. - EU preciso dormir.

- Que parte do 'eu tenho medo' você ainda não entendeu? - Eu falei com raiva.

- Mas você sabe que eu estou aqui. - Edward falou com uma voz tristinha. - Eu to aqui, não te deixa mais segura? Eu vou parar qualquer rato maligno a sua procura.

- Não, Edward. Não me deixa nem um pouco segura. Sabe por quê? Porque você enxerga menos que eu agora. - Falei. - Como você pretende me manter salva se não enxerga nada?

- É só uma energia protetora, poxa. - Edward tentou. - Mesmo que você não goste tanto assim de mim, pense que o fato de eu estar aqui, vai aumentar suas chances de vida. Presta atenção, nossas mãos estão juntas, eu estou aqui, você está me sentindo. O rato com certeza vem em mim porque eu sou mais atraente e gostoso que você.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Edward, não vai rolar.

- Já sei. - Edward falou animado, pegando minhas mãos e esticando meus braços.

Minhas mãos pararam nos ombros dele e ele me soltou.

- Feche seus olhos. - Edward murmurou.

- Faz diferença?

- Não enche, Isabella. - Edward resmungou. - Vai, isso é uma atividade psicológica.

Fechei meus olhos depois de soltar um suspiro.

- Ótimo. Agora preste atenção no que você sente na ponta dos dedos. - Edward murmurou.

- Isso é o quê? Cinestesia? - Eu ri debochada.

- Cala a boca. - Edward cortou e eu parei de rir depois de um tempo. - Se concentra, Isabella.

- Ok, ok.

A ponta dos meus dedos. Os ombros relaxados de Edward.

- Agora vá subindo com as suas mãos. - Edward falou. - É pra você sentir que eu estou aqui.

Eu corei.

- Sem abuso, ok? - Edward murmurou e eu aproveitei minha mão pra beliscar o pescoço dele.

Idiota.

Eu subi minhas mãos. Na minha mente, a imagem de Edward se formava imediatamente.

Eu via o contorno dos ombros largos dele, o pescoço, os cabelos lisos e eriçados da nuca, a mandíbula de Edward, o queixo bem desenhado. As bochechas, as sobrancelhas grossas, os olhos fechados, os cílios. O nariz fino de Edward e então, descendo mais um pouco, os lábios. Aqueles lábios finos e úmidos que se entreabriram quando eu os toquei e senti aquele hálito quente pinicar minhas mãos.

Eu soltei um pigarro e as abaixei, mantendo os olhos fechados enquanto eu corava. Maldita corrente sanguínea.

As mãos de Edward encontraram as minhas e ele as subiu pelo meus braços até meus ombros. O colchão mexeu enquanto Edward se ajeitava numa posição melhor e alguns segundos depois, eu senti as mãos dele passarem lentamente pelo meu pescoço. Um toque tão delicado que me arrepiou.

Os dedos deslizaram pela minha mandíbula, minhas orelhas, minhas bochechas, minhas sobrancelhas, meus olhos, meu nariz. Exatamente como eu tinha feito segundos atrás.

Eu senti o polegar de Edward pousar no meu lábio inferior enquanto sua mão descansava no meu queixo, e uma sensação estranha me pegou desprevenida.

Era como se um imã imenso me puxasse pra frente, como se eu tivesse que me encontrar com alguma coisa que estivesse muito perto de mim.

Seu dedo puxou meu lábio para baixo e eu abri minha boca, respirando com dificuldade pela sensação estranha. Senti um ar quente pinicar meu rosto deduzi que talvez Edward tivesse se aproximado de mim.

Uma de suas mãos desceu até minha nuca e como se a luz estivesse acesa, minhas mãos foram automaticamente para os cabelos da nuca dele.

Quando os lábios de Edward moldaram os meus, mesmo que eu esperasse por aquele beijo, eu fui pega de surpresa. Pega de surpresa pelas mesmas sensações que eu tinha sentido quando Edward me beijou naquela noite, naquele quarto há algum tempo atrás.

Eu não conseguia parar de movimentar meus lábios nos dele. Não que eu pensasse em parar, mas era uma coisa louca que me prendia ali.

Cada vez mais rápido, mais quente, mais perto, mais colado, _mais necessário_.

Eu estava praticamente arrancando a camisa de Edward quando a luz voltou. Mesmo que nesse instante, pouco me importava sobre a luz estar de volta.

- A luz. - Edward murmurou, ainda que suas mãos estivessem debaixo da minha camiseta, os dedos titubeando no fecho do meu sutiã. E eu tentava parar de beijá-lo.

- Não quero saber da luz. - Eu me surpreendi com a pressa que as palavras saíram da minha boca.

Eu tirei a camisa de Edward e sentei em seu colo, deixando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e voltando a beijá-lo.

Era ótimo poder sentir na ponta dos dedos, cada pequeno centímetro de pele lisa e bem definida do peito de Edward, sentir os lábios úmidos grudados nos meus.

Quando minha camiseta estava no chão junto com a dele, Edward se afastou pra me olhar.

- Tem certeza? - Edward perguntou inseguro. - Eu não quero que você se arrependa de alguma coisa depois.

Eu respirei fundo e organizei meus pensamentos.

- Eu... Eu só vou me arrepender de não ter me despedido de você. - Eu murmurei sem desviar os olhos dele.

Edward ainda me encarou por alguns segundos e de repente eu estava no colchão.

- É, nós precisamos de uma despedida. - Edward murmurou antes de me beijar.

Não demorou muito pra que nossas roupas estivessem no chão.

Ok, sexo. Eu já fiz isso com Edward.

Mas agora parecia diferente. Eu tinha certeza de que ele estava sóbrio. Tinha certeza de que nós dois queríamos aquilo.

E as mãos dele, não perdendo nenhum centímetro de pele minha, estavam em todos os lugares. Não foi como antes.

Eu senti Edward entre minhas pernas, demorando os lábios no meu pescoço até finalmente me penetrar.

Era diferente. Tudo era diferente.

Os olhos dele prendiam os meus de um jeito desconcertante e os lábios estavam sempre nos meus, sufocando os nossos gemidos abafados. Lento e quente. Foi assim que Edward me preencheu repetidamente.

Era mais que só sexo. Era uma entrega. Uma entrega não só minha, mas de Edward também. Era carinhoso, calmo, prazerosamente latejante.

Eu agarrei os ombros de Edward quando senti que nós íamos alcançar o limite juntos e eu acabei por soltar seu nome em claro e bom som.

O peito de Edward subia e descia com rapidez em cima de mim. Nossa pele colada, suada, grudada.

Edward sorriu torto, beijando minha clavícula antes de subir pelo meu pescoço com a ponta do nariz e beijar atrás da minha orelha.

- Eu gosto do seu cheiro. - Edward murmurou com a voz aveludada. A mão deslizou pela barriga, subindo pelas minhas costelas. - Eu gosto do seu corpo, da sua pele. - Edward abaixou meu queixo e deslizou o polegar pela minha boca. - Eu gosto da sua boca e do quanto ela é macia. Gosto de como ela se encaixa perfeitamente na minha, de como ela pronuncia meu nome quando você sente prazer. Gosto de como você arranha os dentes nela. - Os olhos de Edward param nos meus, me amarrando ali. - E eu gosto dos seus olhos. Gosto de como você demonstra o que sente com eles.

Todas aquelas palavras, o olhar de Edward, nossos corpos tão juntos, toda aquela sensação estranha que eu tinha sentido. Eu não sabia o que dizer, não fazia a mínima idéia de que palavra pronunciar, então eu só o beijei. O beijei como se pudesse falar o que eu não sabia que ia dizer.

Eu joguei Edward no colchão e fiquei por cima dele, separando nossos lábios enquanto eu o puxava pra se sentar. Desci meus lábios pelo pescoço de Edward e deslizei a ponta do meu nariz na pele dali, sentindo o cheiro do perfume de Edward colado na pele suada.

- Eu quero sentir seu cheiro de novo... - Eu murmurei passando as mãos pelos braços dele, pelo peito musculoso. - Eu quero sentir seu corpo. - Edward gemeu baixinho quando eu mordi o lábio dele. - Quero te beijar mais uma vez, dizer seu nome... - Eu me afastei pra olhar nos olhos de Edward.

Eu estava preparada pra tentar dizer alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que fizesse muito sentido.

"Edward, a verdade é que eu não te odeio como eu queria odiar, que eu gosto de você mais do que deveria, que mesmo você sendo um completo idiota, mesmo você sendo impossivelmente chato, eu vou sentir falta de reclamar de você. Eu vou sentir sua falta."

Edward franziu o nariz e murmurou um 'shhh', apertando o dedo na minha boca assim que eu puxei o ar pra tentar falar.

- Eu sei. - Edward murmurou sem que eu tivesse falado alguma coisa. - Eu também vou sentir falta disso.

- Vai?

- Vou. - Edward sorriu e eu o beijei.

E nós começamos tudo de novo. Todos os toques, os beijos, os gemidos. A sensação delirante que me fazia gemer o nome de Edward.

Eu caí no colchão cansada e Edward me puxou pra deitar no peito dele depois de nos cobrir com o lençol da cama.

Era nossa respiração, a luz amanteigada dos abajures acesos, a sensação de alívio, e as palavras de Edward girando na minha cabeça, se misturando a todas as coisas que ele tinha me feito sentir só naquela noite, se misturando a todas as vezes que nós conversamos, que nós rimos...

Eu não percebi que meus olhos estavam fechados enquanto eu me agarrava ao peito dele.

- Eu não estou pedindo que você goste de mim. - Edward murmurou tão baixo, que eu imaginei que ele estivesse pensando que eu já estava dormindo. Talvez ele realmente não queria que eu ouvisse aquilo. - Mas você pode não me esquecer depois de amanhã?

Eu abri os olhos.

Amanhã e nunca mais.

Eu nunca mais ia ver Edward, nunca mais ir chamá-lo de idiota, bater nele, reclamar dos beijos repentinos, fazer perguntas a ele, brigar com ele... Nunca mais ia beijá-lo, sentir a pele dele nos meus dedos, nunca mais ia sentir ele me abraçar como ele me abraçava naquele instante.

- Edward, eu gosto de você, mesmo que você não tenha pedido. - Eu sussurrei e Edward pareceu ficar tenso debaixo de mim.

- Você não dormiu. - Ele deduziu.

- E eu não vou te esquecer. - Eu continuei, sem nem ao menos o olhar pra ver a expressão que ele tinha no rosto.

Edward deixou a mão deslizando pela minha coluna, subindo e descendo nas minhas costas nuas.

- Também não vou te esquecer. - Edward sussurrou de volta.

Naquele instante eu pouco me importava se era verdade ou não, se Edward estava mesmo sendo tão verdadeiro quanto eu tinha sido. Talvez ele só tivesse dito aquilo porque eu não estava dormindo como ele achou. Talvez ele tivesse dito aquilo porque ele realmente não ia se esquecer de mim.

- Boa noite, Edward.

- Boa noite, Bella.

* * *

Olá queridas leitoras.

Como vão vocês nessa boa tarde de domingo? :D

Me desculpem não ter postado na última semana, peguei uma virose chata e persistente que me deixou de cama por um tempo. =/

Thanks pelas reviews, eu posso respondê-las próximo cap? :B

Aliás, o próximo cap vem quarta-feira, se Deus quiser! kkk

Espero que tenham gostado do cap de hoje, que foi a continuação da noite perturbada de Edward e Bella presos num quarto de hotel. hihih

Hã, hm... É tchutchucas a viagem acabou. Próximo cap teremos um vôo comprido até os Estados Unidos. :B

Vejo vocês quarta-feira? Certo, até quarta então. :D

**XxX** ;*


	11. Bom dia!

**Chapter 9** – Bom dia!

.

Não lembro direito com o que eu estava sonhando, mas era um sonho bom.

Não, não. Acho que nem era um sonho. Era tudo claro e não emitia nenhum som, não tinha nenhuma imagem. Era tranquilo.

Podia ouvir alguma coisa batucando em algum lugar, mas eu não tinha muita certeza se era do meu sonho ou se tinha alguém fazendo aquele som.

Não, era meu sonho.

Até porque uma mão de Edward estava nas minhas costas e a outra junta a minha em cima do peito dele. Então não tinha como alguém fazer aquele som.

Mas era tão real. Como um som daquele vinha de um sonho?

Pude ouvir Edward respirando fundo debaixo de mim e eu fiquei confusa por estar sentindo tudo que acontecia. Então o batuque não era do sonho, era?

- Puta merda! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Edward gritou, se mexendo debaixo de mim, e o "vocês" me fez abrir os olhos imediatamente.

Minha vista doeu quando eu vi o quarto bem iluminado, as janelas abertas e o sol entrando radiante. O sorriso de Alice e Rosalie pareciam ter o mesmo efeito de luz, enquanto Rose batia os dedos sem nenhuma paciência.

Já Emmett e Jasper estavam mais pra trás, encostados na parede com os braços cruzados.

Automaticamente eu me sentei e puxei o lençol pra me cobrir até meus olhos, mesmo que eu já estivesse coberta.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Edward repetiu, puxando um cobertor que descansava na beirada da cama pra me cobrir ainda mais.

- Viemos ver se os corpos de vocês ainda estavam por aqui... - Alice começou. - Pra fazer um enterro bonito, sabe?

- Mas parece que tudo está bem conservado por aqui. - Jasper deu de ombros, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Minhas bochechas queimaram. Peguei o travesseiro atrás de mim e ataquei bem no meio do rosto dele.

- Vocês têm o que nessa cabeça? - Edward começou, olhando pro chão e parecendo procurar alguma coisa. - Vocês nos trancam num quarto, vem um apagão do nada, fora um barulho escroto de rato e...

- Ah, foi o carrinho que Emmett comprou. - Rosalie suspirou. - Eu disse que não era legal brincar com aquilo grudado na parede, porque você iam ficar acordados, mas...

- Ah, mas parece que vocês aproveitaram bem a noite. - Emmett sorriu, pegando alguma coisa no chão. - Olha o que eu achei. - E ele apontou pra box preta de Edward e eu engasguei quando todo mundo de repente passou a encarar aquilo, como se fosse a prova de um crime.

- Me dá isso. - Edward murmurou entre dentes.

- Vem buscar, tigrão. - Emmett piscou.

- Emmett, tem mulheres nesse recinto. - Edward rosnou. - Me dá isso!

Emmett suspirou pesadamente antes de jogar a cueca pra Edward.

- Isso só porque Rosalie e Alice não viram a surpresa da caixinha. - Ele explicou sorrindo e Edward colocou a cueca por debaixo do lençol.

Foi mais ou menos nessa hora que meus pés começaram a pinicar pela falta de sangue na área. Foi mais ou menos nesse instante que eu desejei não ter saído de casa há quatro dias atrás.

Alice e Rosalie suspiraram, sorrindo alegremente pra mim.

- Vocês não vão embora não? - Edward perguntou já em pé. - Tchau, galera. Obrigada por nos acordar. - Edward disse com uma voz carregada de sarcasmo, abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Calma, querido. - Emmett ergueu os braços, saindo do quarto com passos lentos. - Não esqueçam do vôo, ok?

- Temos que conversar, Bellinha. - Alice sorriu, quicando pra fora do quarto com Jasper.

- Bella, não esquece do vôo. - Rosalie lembrou de novo, saindo com os outros.

E Edward fechou a porta depois de arrancar a chave do outro lado da maçaneta.

Foi aí que o silêncio extremamente mortal caiu no quarto.

Eu podia ver pelo canto dos olhos, Edward juntar algumas peças de roupas do chão, enquanto eu me enrolava no lençol e me sentava na cama.

Quase pulei de susto quando Edward apareceu na minha frente, estendendo as minhas roupas na minha direção, em pé, completamente ereto. Foi aí que eu percebi o quanto eu estava me encolhendo. É, vergonha.

Murmurei um 'obrigada' e andei com pressa até o banheiro pra me trocar. Prendi meu cabelo - que mais parecia uma juba de leão - num coque mal feito e lavei o rosto umas vinte vezes antes de sair dali.

Edward estava no outro lado da cama já vestido, e parecendo entretido em fazer alguma coisa.

- O que você tá fazendo? - Eu perguntei e ele se virou pra mim com um sorriso enorme.

- Salvando uvas, quer? - Ele murmurou mastigando e eu ri, revirando os olhos.

Do chão. Comendo uvas do chão.

- Não, obrigada. - Eu recusei e o silêncio voltou.

Vinte vezes mais cortante.

Silêncio, silêncio.

Edward ainda estava olhando pra minha cara quando eu resolvi dar um passo em direção a porta.

É, hora de ir. Parecia que nós esperávamos uma frase de conforto, ou alguma ação de alguém. Mas não tinha frase de conforto, porque o tempo tinha acabado, definitivamente. Não tinha mais como deixar esse fato de lado.

Eu ainda esperei alguns segundos, mas decidi que era melhor ir até a porta de uma vez. Eu girei a maçaneta, mas esperei pra abrir a porta.

Na real, eu estava esperando alguma ação de Edward. Eu estava esperando a frase de conforto.

- Bella. - Edward chamou baixinho e me virei pra olhá-lo.

Edward se levantou e veio na minha direção com uma lentidão exagerada, parando na minha frente e deixando alguns centímetros de distância entre nós.

Dessa vez o silêncio era agradável pra mim. Até porque eu sabia que não precisava da frase de conforto.

Minha mão escorregou da maçaneta e Edward fechou a porta, ficando em frente a ela. Segurou minha mão na dele e ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo.

- Bella, eu queri... - Mas ele parou.

Parou porque a porta abriu com tudo e o coitado voou. Voou e caiu em cima de mim. E eu caí no chão com ele por cima.

E Emmett entrou com aquela cara de "OMG! O que vocês estão fazendo?". E minhas costas estavam doendo.

- PORRA, EMMETT! - Edward gritou girando pro chão e saindo de cima de mim. - Eu tava atrás da porta, seu cavalo! Precisava abrir a porta desse jeito? Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, sinto muito. - Ele soltou uma risada tímida falsa e estendeu a mão na minha direção pra me ajudar a ficar de pé.

- Não, você não sente. - Eu murmurei irritada.

Cara, eu queria tanto ouvir o que Edward ia dizer, tanto!

Olhei bem pro sorriso alegre de Emmett, marcado pelas covinhas fortes e num súbito instinto de raiva, eu bati no braço dele.

- Aí, como você é irritante, Emmett! - Eu bufei, cruzando os braços e saindo do quarto.

Eu sabia que estava com um bico enorme e agindo como se tivesse três anos, mas tudo bem.

- Hey, Bella. Que quê eu fiz? - Emmett gritou no corredor. - Que eu fiz, Edward?

Ainda pude ouvir o "Emmett, vai a merda" de Edward antes de fechar a porta do quarto das meninas.

- Bellinhaaa! - Alice sorriu empolgada, aparecendo na minha visão em segundos.

Eu sabia que escapar de Alice e Rosalie era uma missão impossível, mas eu dei um jeito de adiar a conversa.

Eu juntei minha roupa e fui direto pro chuveiro. Tomei aquele banho que parece que liberta sua alma, sabe? Mas não libertou nada, na verdade. Eu só relaxei um pouco e isso foi bom.

Saí de lá quando Alice começou a berrar sobre o horário de ir pro aeroporto. "Vamos, Bella. Não temos o tempo todo. Sai desse chuveiro e arruma suas coisas, temos que estar no aeroporto em vinte minutos!"

- Diga. Tudo, cada detalhe. - Alice começou, parada no batente da porta do banheiro com os braços cruzados e uma expressão curiosa.

- O quê? - Eu perguntei, indo até a cama pra ajeitar minhas coisas na mala.

Pelo menos eu não teria tanto trabalho pra deixar as coisas prontas pro aeroporto.

- Começando pelo óbvio. - Rosalie me olhou com os olhos estreitos. - O que aconteceu naquele quarto?

- Acabou a luz. - Eu dei de ombros.

- E daí vocês acharam a luz debaixo dos lençóis? - Alice riu, se sentando na mesma cama que Rosalie. Eu bufei.

- Basicamente. - Rosalie sorriu e eu revirei os olhos.

- O que vocês querem saber? - Eu perguntei, fechando a mala e cruzando os braços.

- Vocês terminaram tudo que começou? - Rosalie perguntou.

- Você vai sentir falta dele? - Alice perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ok, eu admito que esperava perguntas mais superficiais.

- Hã, eu... - Gaguejei e Alice me puxou pra perto delas.

- Bella, você tem que ver isso com Edward. - Rosalie suspirou. - Talvez não tenha sido só quatro dias com ele.

- Talvez tenha sido mais do que você pensa. - Alice continuou. - Talvez você sinta alguma coisa por ele.

- Isso não existe. - Eu bufei, me sentando no colchão e cruzando as pernas. - Ninguém sente alguma coisa por outra pessoa em quatro dias, Alice.

- Mentira. - Rosalie negou. - Eu gosto do Emmett.

- E eu gosto do Jasper. - Alice suspirou, batendo os cílios. - E você?

- Hã?

- E você, gosta de Edward? - Rosalie perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu... Eu... Não sei! Sei lá, meninas! Não é assim, ok? - Eu cuspi tudo rápido demais, mas elas pareceram entender.

- Calma, Bella. Isso vai ficar só entre nós. - Alice ajudou.

Eu respirei fundo e inconscientemente, todos os segundos da noite passada passaram pela minha mente.

- Eu... Eu acho que...

- PRONTAS? - Emmett perguntou dois segundos depois de abrir a porta.

Merda!

* * *

Olá queridas.

Sorry pela demora, hihi. :B

Como foi a semana? Páscoa? Overdose de chocolate? kkkk

Thanks pelas reviews, sweet hearts. Eu respondo próximo cap,_ juro_. :B q

Hmm, próximo cap é o último. O.O

E depois eu começo a postar a segunda temporada da fic, hihi.

Eu venho essa semana, juro. Só não sei que dia, mas eu venho.

Bom fim de domingo e feliz dia do trabalho pra quem exerce alguma coisa. HEUHEU

**XxX** ;*


	12. Tchau Edward

**Chapter 10** – Tchau, Edward.

.

Gritos e mais gritos. De todos os lados, com todos os nomes e adjetivos.

"Gostoso, lindo, tesão, sex appeal"

Em meio a toda aquela confusão, nosso carro esperava pacientemente pra nos levar até o aeroporto.

O primeiro passo do segurança de Jasper foi motivo pro começo da gritaria e quando o próprio Jasper saiu, a coisa não melhorou. Daí pra frente a gritaria só piorou.

Paciência é uma virtude. Eu teria socado a primeira pessoa que aparecesse gritando meu nome daquele jeito.

Ah, qual é. O objetivo delas era nos deixar surdos?

Bom, se era, conseguiram me afetar.

O silêncio que se formou dentro do carro assim que o motorista arrancou dali foi quase dolorido, mas extremamente confortável.

Eu, que às vezes odiava o silêncio, agradecia mentalmente por tê-lo agora. Alice e Jasper estavam murmurando alguma coisa entre si, sentados no banco em frente ao nosso.

Rosalie e Emmett estavam ao meu lado, abanando seus rostos com as mãos e me esmagando no banco ao lado de Edward. Tinha uma visível e palpável tensão entre aqueles dois e eu imaginei que despedida eles tinham arrumado enquanto Edward e eu tomávamos café com Jasper e Alice.

Não, era melhor não imaginar.

Parecia ridículo, mas quando a pele do meu braço encostou na de Edward, eu corei. Não, nem parecia ridículo, era ridículo.

Foram umas duas vezes que eu olhei Edward dentro do carro. E também foram as únicas vezes que nossos olhares se encontraram. Mas a gente não falava nada. O silêncio no carro era ótimo.

Fomos até o balcão de check-in, pesamos as bagagens e depois de toda aquela burocracia chata, nós já estávamos dentro do avião.

E... Bom, Jasper estava ao meu lado. Era terrível saber que ele queria estar ao lado de Alice.

- E aí? - Jasper tentou puxar uma conversa. - Tudo certo?

- Tudo. - Eu suspirei. - E com você?

- Tudo certo também. - Jasper sorriu e logo nós voltamos a ficar no silêncio.

Fiquei feliz em saber que Jasper tentaria fazer aquilo dar certo. Mesmo agradecendo mentalmente por Alice dar um jeito de aparecer perto de nós.

- Bella... Se importa de trocar de lugar comigo? - Ela sorriu amarelo pra mim e eu me levantei, passando entre as pessoas até chegar ao lugar que Alice estava sentada... Ao lado de Emmett.

- Oi. - Ele sorriu.

- Oi.

- Você tem medo de aviões? - Emmett perguntou.

- Não.

- Eu tenho. - Emmett respirou fundo. - Quero dizer, não é bem medo, é só uma tensão, sabe? Fico pensando em como seria triste se nosso avião caísse e ligassem pros meus pais avisando a minha morte... Hmm, será que eu deveria ligar pra eles e dizer adeus? - Emmett começou a pensar sozinho. - Não, talvez não... É, melhor não. Acho que minha mãe não receberia a notícia muito bem. - Ele suspirou. - Não quero morrer como indigente, vou deixar minha identidade no bolso de trás...

- Você vai superar, relaxa. - Eu abri meu melhor sorriso e me ajeitei no assento.

- Você ainda está bravinha porque eu interrompi você e Edward? - Emmett perguntou, batendo os cílios. - Se eu soubesse que vocês estavam "tendo um momento", eu provavelmente não teria entrado.

- Quem te emprestou essa expressão, "tendo um momento"? - Eu perguntei.

Tava na cara que Emmett não ia conseguir pensar naquilo sozinho.

- Alice. - Ele sorriu. - Perguntei a ele porque vocês tinham ficado daquele jeito. Enfim, se eu soubesse, eu não teria entrado.

- Teria sim. - Eu bufei, revirando os olhos.

- Então era mesmo isso? - Os olhos de Emmett brilharam. - Vocês estavam "tendo um momento"?

Ok, ficar com Emmett não ia rolar.

Meio minuto de conversa e eu estava pensando em como arrancar os miolos dele pela orelha, de preferência com bastante sangue.

- Emmett, não tinha nenhum momento. - Bufei.

- Tinha sim. - Emmett estreitou os olhos.

As pessoas paravam de entrar aos poucos e eu logo imaginei que não demoraria muito pro avião decolar.

- Não, Emmett, não tinha. - Eu suspirei, fechando os olhos.

- Tinha. Eu percebi a raiva de vocês porque eu cheguei do nada... - Emmett continuou tagarelando uma porrada de coisas.

- Emmett! Você pode, pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado nesse mundo, calar essa matraca? - Eu perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Certo, você ainda tá bravinha. - Emmett deduziu. - Isso não é certo, sabia? O perdão vem acima de qualquer coisa! As pessoas erram, Bella. É normal do ser humano, nossa carne é fraca. Você devia tomar essas situações como lições de vida e aprender a perdoar as pessoas. O perdão é a dádiva divina que...

- Bella, eu... - Ouvi a voz de Rosalie e eu me apressei em ficar de pé na hora.

- O assento é todo seu, Rose. - Eu sorri, saindo do caminho. - Boa viagem pros dois.

Rosalie tinha que ter uma paciência do além pra ouvir Emmett. Ou um dom pra conseguir mantê-lo calado.

Eu me sentei no lugar de Rosalie, que coincidentemente, era ao lado de Edward.

- Eu sabia que você viria. - Edward sorriu, todo malandro.

- Emmett consegue ser mais insuportável que você. - Eu dei a língua pra ele.

- Não é o que Rosalie acha. - Edward riu.

- É claro que não. - Eu ri com ele.

Nós ficamos em silêncio quando o avião decolou. E depois de algum tempo, o silêncio continuou. E é claro que eu não gostei daquilo.

- Então você mora em Los Angeles... - Eu comentei, puxando assunto.

- É, LA. - Edward concordou. - E você em...

- New York, Manhattan. - Eu falei ao mesmo tempo que ele.

- Não é tão longe... - Edward deu de ombros.

- Não...

E o silêncio voltou mais um pouco.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Edward começou.

- Achei que tínhamos passado dessa fase. - Eu ri com ele. - Vá em frente.

- Posso te visitar um dia? - Edward perguntou, virando o rosto e o encostando no banco. Me olhando por debaixo dos cílios claros, as pedras verdes pareciam vinte vezes mais verdes!

O sol que entrava pela janela do avião, batia no peito a mostra de Edward. A camisa branca deixava a pele de Edward ainda mais clara, combinando com os cabelos mais loiros, por causa do sol.

Eu quase me esqueci que tinha que responder.

- Pode. - Eu concordei, voltando a encarar os olhos mais verdes e lindos que eu já tinha visto.

_"- E eu gosto do Jasper. - Alice suspirou, batendo os cílios. - E você?_

_- Hã?_

_- E você, gosta de Edward? - Rosalie perguntou"_

Definitivamente, eu gostava de Edward. E muito!

- Obrigada. - Edward sorriu e eu demorei meus olhos nos lábios vermelhos dele.

Eu soltei o ar que tinha prendido e encarei o teto do avião, pensando em algo pra dizer.

- Então é isso? Todas as perguntas foram respondidas? - Perguntei, sorrindo.

- Parece que sim... - Edward murmurou e eu pude ver de soslaio, que ele também encarava o teto. - Ah, não. Acho que não respondi sobre meu signo...

Eu ri.

- E também não respondeu se você é feliz. - Eu sorri, virando pra olhá-lo.

- Não respondi? - Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando pra mim.

- Não.

- É porque eu não era feliz. - Edward deu de ombros.

- Isso foi a menos de quatro dias, Edward. - Eu ri, revirando os olhos.

- O quê? A vida muda em quatro dias. - Edward deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. - Eu permiti.

A minha vida tinha mudado em quatro dias. Nada grande demais, mas tinha mudado.

Nós conversamos bastante durante a viagem. Falamos sobre o que mais tínhamos gostado da Itália, demos umas boas risadas lembrando dos disfarces que fizemos...

Eu dormi um pouco e quando acordei, Edward ainda não tinha conseguido fazer o mesmo. Mas depois de um tempo, ele conseguiu tirar um cochilo.

Eu fiquei encarando Edward cochilar com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro.

E não controlei a vontade de fazer um cafuné nos cabelos dele. Os cabelos tão macios e lisos... Deus! Até os cabelos de Edward estavam me deixando maluca!

Foi pensando nisso que eu tirei a mão dali, depois de um bom tempo mexendo no cabelo dele.

Quando eu entenderia que eu tinha que me afastar de Edward, em vez de me render a pequena oportunidade que eu tinha de me aproximar ainda mais? Eu tinha que parar com isso. Eu tinha que evitá-lo.

Eu tinha que me convencer de que aquilo não era importante, até que realmente não fosse importante. Até que a existência de Edward não fizesse a menor diferença na minha vida.

- Porque parou? - A voz rouca de Edward no meu ouvido arrepiou os pêlos do meu braço e da minha nuca.

- Hã? - Assustei com o silêncio quebrado e cometi o péssimo erro de me virar na direção dele.

Edward desencostou a cabeça do meu ombro e quando eu virei, a ponta de nossos narizes bateram. Os olhos extremamente verdes de Edward pararam em mim.

_Não é importante, não é nada demais. Não..._

- Porque parou? - Edward repetiu, abrindo um sorriso torto.

Àquela altura, eu já tinha esquecido de como era respirar.

O rosto de Edward ia se aproximando aos poucos. Eu não sabia se eu estava mexendo meu rosto ou se Edward estava mexendo o dele, mas eu sabia que nós íamos fazer a mesma coisa.

- Atenção, Senhores passageiros, dentro de instantes estaremos pousando. Mantenham os encostos da poltrona na posição vertical, apertem seus cintos e preparem-se para a aterrissagem.

Eu pigarreei depois de me afastar de Edward e apertei o cinto em volta do corpo.

Eu tinha que encontrar um jeito de afastar aquilo, definitivamente.

Nós chegamos no aeroporto e pegamos nossas malas.

Os agentes dos meninos os esperavam pro próximo vôo até Los Angeles e pelo jeito, já estava tudo pronto. As malas iam direto pro aeroporto de lá, o tão famoso LAX. Edward, Jasper e Emmett foram falar com eles enquanto nós éramos recebidas.

Ângela estava lá e, eu admito que foi uma surpresa que ela nos esperasse com Peter.

- Como foi a viagem, queridas? - Peter perguntou quando Alice, Rosalie e eu largamos o abraço de Ângela.

- Ótima. - Nós três respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos levar as malas pro carro. - Ângela murmurou. - Vocês demoram aqui?

- Não muito. - Eu respondi depois que as duas resolveram ficar quietas.

Ângela e Peter saíram ao mesmo tempo em que os meninos se aproximaram. Emmett se aproximou de Rosalie e Jasper de Alice.

Eu cruzei os braços com força e me encostei em uma pilastra quando vi Edward se aproximando de mim.

- Oi. - Ele sorriu torto.

- Oi.

Edward se aproximou mais um pouco, meus braços cruzados encostando na barriga dele.

- Acho que é aqui que as coisas terminam, não é? - Edward perguntou, tirando meu cabelo do ombro.

- Parece que sim. - Eu concordei, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

Mesmo que a sensação de ter a mão de Edward nos meus cabelos tivesse arrepiado os cabelos da minha nuca.

Eu abaixei o rosto e deixei os olhos no chão.

- Eu devia dizer 'Adeus' ou alguma coisa do tipo? - Edward perguntou, erguendo meu queixo pra tentar a todo custo, me fazer olhar pra ele.

- Não. - Eu ri, finalmente o olhando. - Muito dramático, não acha?

- Acho. - Edward riu, deslizando a mão quente pra minha nuca e afundando os dedos na raiz dos meus cabelos. - Que tal um beijo de cena final de filme? Eu sei que você gostaria de ser a protagonista.

- Edward, vai à merda. - Eu revirei os olhos e ele riu alto.

Qual era mesmo o meu mantra? Alguma coisa que não era importante, eu acho...

- Vou te visitar um dia. - Edward confessou, sorrindo torto.

- Não acredito nisso. - Eu fui sincera e o mais fria que eu pude.

- Vai ter uma surpresa.

Ok, Edward Cullen, o galã dos filmes americanos, o gostosão das meninas, o tão amado e idolatrado ator de Hollywood, ia visitar uma garota que conheceu em uma viagem, que nem ao menos mora na mesma cidade que ele e não tem nem o mesmo nível social que ele.

Tá bom, eu acredito.

- Certo. - Eu murmurei irônica.

Edward suspirou, olhando pro lado rapidamente antes de voltar pra mim com um sorriso torto.

- E depois eu que sou idiota... - Ouvi ele murmurar.

- Edward, seu puto! Como você ousa me chamar de id... - Eu comecei, mas parei quando Edward me beijou.

Admito que não era um beijo de despedida. Não era como nos filmes, aquela coisa mágica, com uma música marcante de fundo, onde os personagens estão tristes e sofrendo pela separação ocasionada pelo destino.

Não era um beijo de "Eu nunca mais vou te ver, então vamos aproveitar esse instante". Era um beijo forte, quente e ansioso, mas não rápido.

Era um "até logo".

- Meu Deus... - Eu ouvi a voz engasgada de Peter em algum lugar.

- Edward. - Eu ouvi a voz de Jasper. - Temos que ir.

Em resposta, Edward apertou minha cintura com a outra mão e me pressionou ainda mais na pilastra.

- Edward... Falando sério. - Emmett começou. - Se você for demorar aí, avisa, porque temos um vôo para Los Angeles nos esperando e...

Bom, Emmett continuou falando. E Ângela falou alguma coisa também, mas eu não fiz questão de ouvir.

Eu só precisava retribuir o beijo de Edward.

_"Atenção passageiros do vôo com destino à Los Angeles, queiram se dirigir ao portão de embarque..."_

Eu me lembro de ter ouvido isso, ou algo do tipo.

Edward quebrou nosso beijo, demorando um selinho nos meus lábios, antes de se afastar um passo.

- Então é isso. - Ele murmurou, ajeitando meu cabelo e respirando com a mesma dificuldade que a minha.

- É, é isso. - Eu abanei meu próprio rosto, até porque... Deus! Que boca era aquela?

Edward abriu um sorriso torto extremamente malicioso, ajeitando uma mala no ombro. Em seguida, tirou a mão do meu pescoço e deslizou o polegar pelo canto da própria boca.

- Eu sabia que você ia me beijar de volta. - Ele murmurou, piscando um olho.

Precisei de um segundo pra pensar em alguma coisa.

- Idiota. - Eu soltei, revirando os olhos.

Edward se afastou mais alguns passos, o sorriso diminuindo aos poucos. Apertei os braços da mochila com as mãos e a ajeitei nas costas, desencostando da parede.

Emmett e Jasper já tinham ido e eu só tinha percebido isso agora.

- Então... Tchau. - Edward falou, afastando mais um passo.

- Tchau. - Eu dei um passo em direção às meninas, que assistiam a cena com a mão no peito.

Ok, aquilo parecia vinte vezes mais dramático pra elas, do que pra mim.

- Nós... Nos vemos por aí, eu acho. - Eu dei de ombros. Não esperei que Edward respondesse e virei as costas, seguindo para fora do aeroporto.

Eu podia sobreviver a isso. Quantas vezes eu disse "adeus" a todos as pessoas que eu ajudei em viagens? Milhares.

As meninas ficaram em silêncio enquanto nós caminhávamos em direção a porta. E eu me amaldiçoava por sentir que Edward estava indo embora.

Supostamente, eu pouco ligaria que Edward estivesse indo embora. Não, melhor, eu deveria agradecer por ele ir embora!

Mas agora eu sentia por isso. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora.

- Bella! - Edward berrou, atraindo a minha atenção e a de todos os outros passageiros.

Eu me virei pra olhá-lo enquanto ele corria na minha direção com um sorriso.

- Eu venho mesmo, viu? - Edward falou ofegante quando se aproximou de mim. - Eu volto pra te ver.

- Edward, eu nã... - Comecei, mas fui interrompida pelo beijo dele. Foi um selinho demorado e logo ele alcançava a mochila jogada no chão.

- Não se esqueça: Eu volto! - Edward gritou mais uma vez, indo na direção contrária a minha.

Eu fiquei parada, o olhando correr pelo aeroporto e passar por aquele portão.

E então, num extremo choque de realidade, eu percebi que Edward tinha ido embora. E tinha acabado.

* * *

Acabou :B

Sorry pela demora, estava resolvendo uns problemas por aqui :D

Acho que posto o começo da segunda temporada quarta. O nome da fic é "Made For TV Movie"

Posso contar com vocês por lá? :B

Thanks pelas reviews: F, Pietra, JessyCullenMasenFroad, Joan Swift, ACST e Lidiih. :B

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** *


End file.
